Dragon FGO
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Continuing this... or not? Please read some of my latest chapters. Descriptions inside
1. Chapter 1

**One day on summer vacation, Issei had just come back from school as he bumped into a certain troll. How that meeting will change Issei life?**

Chapter 1: Issac Newton is a blonde hair loli?!

Issei Hyoudou right now walking back home as he purchases some Eroge. His parents were getting worried that their son will never get a girlfriend when all he did was watching and playing Eroge. Not knowing his fate will be change soon.

He was happy at the thought of playing new Eroge as he walking back home eagerly. On his way back, he then spots a festival. But the weirdest thing is the festival is quite empty. No tourist, no employee, just an old man at a stall.

"Couldn't hurt to take a look." Said Issei going at the stall

"Welcome. What could this old man do for you?" Asked Zelretch

"Well… I was wondering what this stall do?" Asked Issei

"Well… What if I said I can give you a harem?" Asked Zelretch

"Eh REALLY?! Then please help me!" Said Issei excited

"Calm down my boy. First, you need to pass the trial." Said Zelretch

"Okay! What do I have to do?" Asked Issei "Is not something hard right?"

"No need to worry. It just a pop quiz." Said Zelretch

"Oh…" Said Issei

"Here. Fill this up." Said Zelretch

Issei took the paper as he looks at the question

**Question 1: Do you want a harem**

"Well of course." Said Issei writing down

**Question 2: What do you think about the breast size**

"Huh… well, each has its own charm I guess." Said Issei write it down

**Question 3: What will you do for your first date**

"Hmm… First I will prepare the most romantic spot. And… have to tone down the pervert." Said Issei writing down. Hey, he may be a pervert but he still knows that it was a rude thing on a date.

**Question 4: How will you treat your harem**

"I'll treasure them like my own family of course." Said Issei with certain

**Question 5: Will you protect them even with your life**

"Huh? What with the weird question? Of course, I will." Said Issei writing it downs

Zelretch collecting it back as he then smiling.

"So… do I pass?" Asked Issei

Zelretch only gives him a box of card containing 9 of them. Issei looks at the card in his hand as he said: "Wait did I fail?"

But as he looking up to see the festival was gone. No old man nor his stall in sight. So in the end, he just pocketed the box and then walking back home.

"I wish you good luck on your journey Issei Hyoudou. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do." Said Zelretch chuckling

When he got back home, he then goes to his room to start up his game to play. But only for a few minutes as he shut down and then lying on the bed looking at the card box.

"Might as well see what kind of price I got." Said Issei taking the card out seeing the picture of a warrior, magician, ninja, bowmen… and many figures.

He then takes the magician call as he takes a look mumbled: "These cards look weird somehow."

The magician calls shining up as Issei drop it by surprise. And then, from the card appearing a girl.

The girl at the same size as Kuoh mascot as she had her blonde hair tied to twin tail. Her green eye shining seems to captive him.

"Whahahaha! So you must be my Master huh? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm servant Caster Alice Bedford or you may know me as Isaac Newton." Said the girl with confident

Then suddenness was too much for him as he then falls down unconscious.

"O-Oi Master. Don't just fall down unconscious like that." Said Alice worried

(Zelretch)

"Huh… never thought his first summon is the newest one that I add in. This should be interesting." Said Zelretch.

(Issei room)

Issei then wakes up to see that what happened before wasn't a dream. He then said: "So let me get this straight, you are the Isaac Newton that is famous through the world. Isaac Newton, the one who discover gravity?" Asked Issei still had a hard time to believe

"That's right." Said Alice with a high nose

"But wasn't 'he' an old man?" Asked Issei

"Back in my time, women are hard to theses inventions and ideas. They were either crush down or the idea is taken by someone who is a man." Said Alice

"I-I see… so you disguise as a male to do these 'theses' right?" Asked Issei

"That's right." Said Alice

"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Issei

"Well, I still am new to this so I half expect to be summoned in the middle of a fight." Said Alice

"Eh fight?" Asked Issei

"Wait… you don't know about the Holy Grail War?" Asked Alice

"Holy Grail War? Wait a second… I'm an idiot!" Said Issei smacking his forehead

"Eh? Master, what's wrong?" Asked Alice

"I should have realized sooner. These are the Class Card and the old man back then was Zelretch all along." Said Issei cursing himself not noticing sooner

"Eh? So Zelretch give you these cards?" Asked Alice

"Yeah… But don't worry. I don't know why he gave me these cards but there's no Grail War here at all." Said Issei

"Really? Then why is he giving you the cards?" Asked Alice

"Well… because of my wish." Said Issei

"Wish?" Asked Alice as then a paper appear in front of her.

Issei realized what that paper is as he curses Zelretch that he was amusingly watching this from afar.

"… Pervert Master." Said Alice with a cold look

"But but… I'm sorry." Said Issei bowing his head down

"Well… judging from this paper, you are not some sort of pervert who would command me to do pervert order at all. Virgin Master." Said Alice scowling at him in the last part

"Ahahaha… I'm sorry." Said Issei on seiza bowing his head down

"But still… it seems human had advanced a long way huh?" Asked Alice looking around

"Oh right. This is your first summon after all. How about looking around to pass the time?" Asked Issei

"Eh is it okay?" Asked Alice

"Well… it was my fault for summoning you after all. So consider this is redemption from me." Said Issei smiling scratching his head

"Hmph… don't think I'll be willing to help you with your sexual desire just from this." Said Alice looks away pouting

"I won't. Then good night." Said Issei

"Night Master." Said Alice looking around as she takes out some books to read.

At the morning, Issei wakes up to see Alice is now burying in his mathematics book as he said: "Morning"

"Oh, morning Master." Said Alice

Seeing the book, Issei said: "Inventor to the heart huh?"

Alice just buried her face in the book as she said: "Are you going to school now?"

"Not exactly. I'm still in the middle of summer vacation." Said Issei

"Oh good. Because you can work on something." Said Alice putting the book down

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"Issei are you awake? Get down here and get some breakfast." Said Issei mother

"Oh no! It's my mother." Said Issei

"Don't worry. I can change to spirit form. Your mother won't see me at all." Said Alice

"Cool. I thought since you are still new that you still don't know how to do that yet?" Said Issei

"I'm a genius Master. That kind of simple thing is no problem for me." Said Alice as she turns to spirit form

And his door opens to reveals Issei mother. She said: "Issei go down and eat your breakfast. You can masturbate or do whatever you want later."

"Mom!" Said Issei embarrasses. Normally he wouldn't but he's not alone right now. He then goes down brushing his teeth as he going down eating.

"Oh, Issei. A package delivered to you had just arrived at the door." Said Issei father

"Eh really?" Asked Issei

"Must be Eroge or some sort again." Said Issei father

"I don't think you have the right to talk dear. Considering what I found in your secret stacks." Said Issei mother

Issei father just buried deep into the newspaper as he blushed. Issei sweats drop at that as he continues eating.

After done, he checks the package to find no name on the bill at all. He then carries it to his room to see Alice is looking through his test score.

"Alice… what are you doing?" Asked Issei closing the door and putting the box down

"What with the box?" Asked Alice

"I don't know. It was delivered to my house just now." Said Issei as he then opens it up

He deadpanned seeing the contents as he pulls out two handguns looking at them

"You order that?" Asked Alice surprise

"No, I didn't." Said Issei as he puts the guns back in and then takes out a book that said 'Basic of Magecraft'

"Nevermind. I know who is the one sending this." Said Issei

"Who?" Asked Alice

"Zelretch who else! Honestly, mailing weapon in Japan. Is that troll crazy?!" Said Issei

"Don't answer that." Said Issei cutting Alice off

"I won't. But answer me this Master." Said Alice bringing up his test score

"My score? What about them?" Asked Issei

"Why is your score so low? And you only playing pervert game in summer instead of practice? This is education Master!" Said Alice

"Well… I never the one who pays attention to this at all." Said Issei

"This is why you are Virgin Master." Said Alice

"Hey what does virgin have anything to do with this?" Asked Issei

"Why do you keep on acting like a pervert Master? I know you are not like that. Judging on your personality that if you tune it down you actually have a chance for once. And with good Academic could be a bonus too." Said Alice

"Well… the truth is…" Said Issei as he then tells her about the old man he meets at the park. The old man making a show about breasts warrior fighting for justice and then caught by the police for sexual harassment.

After he did, Alice deadpanned at that as she then takes a whip from who knows where out.

"You will study." Said Alice

"Eh?" Asked Issei

"You will study to the point that you will completely forget about that pervert teaching if that's the last thing I do." Said Alice

"Oi Alice…" Said Issei slowly skid back but he can't move at all.

"Don't worry Master. I have studied about this. If I can inflict a trauma strong enough, then unnecessary memories or trauma will be deleted as well." Said Alice smiling with malice

"Oi Alice… can you find a more… peaceful solution?" Asked Issei

"Nope." One sentence decided Issei fate that day as Issei wailing had been silent in his room.

Summer vacation is over as Issei changing to his school uniform. He shivered at the memory of Alice… tutoring him. If that could be call tutor. His body was in pain from every wrong question that he answered. Well, but at least her teaching skills are good and then he got the opportunity to learn about Magecraft as well.

"Master. You are about to be late for school." Said Alice hovering near him in spirit form

"Oh, that's right. Thanks, Alice." Said Issei as he then goes outside "I'm going Mom, Dad."

"Take care dear…" Said Issei mother

Issei then reaches the school gate in time as he saw many students start to walk in.

"So this is Japan school." Said Alice

"You never visit Japan school before?" Asked Issei

"Like I said Master. This is my first time summon so I don't know much about this current time at all." Said Alice

"Oh…" Said Issei as he then enters the school

"Master…" Said Alice

"Yeah, I felt it too." Said Issei

"What should we do?" Asked Alice

"For now… let see what they want." Said Issei

(ORC)

"Akeno. Who is that boy?" Asked Rias

"Oh… if I remember right, he's one of the famous Pervert Trio Issei Hyoudou. Is there something wrong?" Asked Akeno

"Just a hunch." Said Rias

(At the classroom)

"Hey Issei how is summer? Rubbing any boobs?" Asked Matsuda

'You are friend with them why?' Asked Alice

'Hey they were my pervert buddy.' Said Issei

"Oi Issei. Why are you spacing out for?" Asked Motohama

"Oh nothing at all. So what is it you are saying?" Asked Issei

"I asked that did you get any experience in summer? That bastard from 3rd year losing his V card with a freshman! Curse you pretty boy!" Said Matsuda with tears in his eye

'Seeing this makes me pity you Master.' Said Alice

'Please don't. One troll in my life is more than enough.' Said Issei

And then the teacher came in as he then collecting the summer work. He checked the work then stop at Issei as he said: "Issei Hyoudou. Please come up here."

Issei looks confused at that as he came up. The class mumbled that he probably writing something pervert in there.

'Not… a word Alice.' Said Issei stopping her

"Hyoudou. Please answer this question." Said the teacher as he writing a question from the summer homework on the board

Issei looks at the teacher weirdly as he then writes the answer same as the one in his homework.

"It's… correct?" Asked the teacher surprise

"Is there something wrong teacher?" Asked Issei

"The answer is correct… but the answer itself is the problem." Said the teacher

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Issei

"This is a University level of answer." Said the teacher

"Eh?" Asked Issei as well as the class

"So would you mind telling me how did you manage to do that while we didn't even cover this in class?" Asked the teacher

'Alice…' Said Issei sensing a headache coming

'I can't help it. I was skipping grade straight to college so I don't know how to answer at the High school level at all.' Said Alice

"Um… I got bored in the summer so I study a little?" Said Issei weakly

"… Please show me your student card." Said the teacher

'That extreme?!' Though Issei as he brings out his student card

The teacher had to confirm it many times with his eye and even had to call the office to check his card number too. Oi oi… is that a bit extreme?

In the end, the teacher could only accept him as Issei Hyoudou as Issei going back to his seat ignoring the shocked look and whisper from his classmates

In the most period, he even answers many questions correctly that the teacher had to tell him to go to the nurse office… every period. Was it that hard to believe he can be smart?

School ended, he immediately being called to the Student Council. Oh for the love of, can he have a break?

'This is why I don't want to study.' Said Issei

'It was your fault in the first place Master.' Said Alice

'At least I didn't teach myself college level answer' Said Issei as they arrived at the room

He knocked on the door as he heard "Please come in" as he came inside

He came inside he immediately on high alert as the room reek of devils. Did he just walk into a lion den or something?

"Issei Hyoudou. It comes to my attention about your sudden intellect. I would like to give you an offer to join the student council." Said Sona

"Uh… no thanks, I'll pass. I kinda belong to the 'going home' club." Said Issei

"But if you join the Student Council, it will bring a good image to your student record." Said Sona

"As I said, I'll pass. I don't want to deal with troublesome work. It's not who I am at all." Said Issei

"Hey! Who do you…" Saji being cut off as Sona raising her hand

"Very well. I will accept your decision. My apologies for bothering your time." Said Sona

"Then if you excuse me…" Said Issei as he walks out of the office.

"Tsubaki?" Asked Sona

"I see it too President. Hyoudou may not know who we are but he's cautious of us." Said Tsubaki

"I see…" Said Sona

Issei walking back home as he then heard "Um… excuse me."

Issei turns around to find a girl with black hair look at him.

'That's weird, she may look like a human. But her energy is not like the devil… like it was tainted.' Said Issei

'She's on to something that's for sure.' Said Alice

"Um, my name is Amano Yuuma. I was wondering that are you seeing someone right now?" Asked Yuuma

"No?" Said Issei

"Oh, that's good. I was wondering that would you like to have a date with me this Sunday?" Asked Yuuma

'Okay… this is weird. A random girl suddenly just asking me on a date? Even though I love it, but this is too good to be true.' Said Issei

'Try to accept her. And we'll see what is she up to?' Said Alice

"Okay. Then where would we meet?" Asked Issei

"How about in front of the station at 10?" Asked Yuuma

"Okay. I'll see you then." Said Issei

Yuuma then runs off 'happily' as Issei walking back home.

On Sunday, he is now waiting at the station as he looks at the pamphlet he got.

'Isn't this a summoning circle?' Asked Issei

'Why are these things were being handed out in the middle of the street?' Asked Alice

'I have no idea.' Said Issei as he then senses Yuuma arrived

The date was normal to the extent. At dawn, they go to the park as Yuuma said:

"Issei-kun. Can I ask you one thing before we end our date?" Asked Yuuma

"What is it?" Asked Issei

"Can you… die for me?" Said Yuuma

Before Yuuma could throw her light spear to Issei, a gunshot was heard as Yuuma right shoulder had a hole in it.

"Oh sorry about that. My reflect get to me." Said Issei

"YOU DARE MAKE ME BLEED?! I KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Shout out Yuuma flying up with her wing.

"Weren't you try to do that few seconds ago?" Asked Issei

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Said Yuuma charges another light spear but she suddenly can't move as she was slammed down on the ground making a crack

"Be quiet and stay down." Said Alice as she reappeared with her hand out

"Wait… who are you?!" Said Yuuma but the pressure stronger crushing her body

"Be quiet. You will only speak when we asking you. Now tell me, why did you attack Issei?" Asked Alice

"Do you think I'll… ARGHHH!" Her legs were smashed as blood pouring out

"Talk now!" Said Alice

"Okay okay. My order was to kill him because he's possessing a dangerous Sacred Gear. Our faction fears that the devil will try to take you in." Said Yuuma

"And you decided to kill him… someone who had nothing against you for that?" Asked Alice as the crack under Yuma widen

"ARGH!" Shout out Yuuma.

She then crushing both of Yuuma arms as Yuuma scream out. Alice then picks her up and then throw her straight to the tree breaking it down.

"Use that wing of your and get out of my sight. Don't make me see your face the second times." Said Alice as Yuuma collecting what left of her broken pride and fly away.

"Congraduation for your first fight." Said Zelretch knocking his cane down

"Zelretch?" Asked Issei

"I think you two need an explanation right?" Asked Zelretch smiling

(ORC)

"Something is wrong. Why is not having an effect at all?" Asked Rias

"What now Rias?" Asked Akeno

"I knew I should not do this. We might have to erase his parent memories after this." Said Rias

**Done. This is one shot only. I still don't know that I should continue or not.**

**Servant: Alice Bedford (Issac Newton) (Isaac Newton and Apple Tree VNDB)**

**Class: Caster**

**AntiPlanet Noble Phantasm**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Devil meeting

Issei is now sitting in the living room with Alice as they are processing what had revealed to them

"I have to admit, I had doubt but I never thought they actually a species of the devil, Fallen Angel and Angel here as well." Said Issei

"Not to mention God granting human power called Sacred Gear. This is truly beyond the scope of what I have learned." Said Alice

Oh right. Alice is Newton after all. Accepting fantasy like life must still have been hard for her even now.

"But still… God died already? Wonder Irina will feel like if she heard this?" Asked Issei

"Irina?" Asked Alice

"My childhood friend. He was transferred to Europe when I was young. I remember that he was always being a Catholic maniac. He always believes about God." Said Issei

"Issei… have you ever thought this childhood friend of yours is a girl instead of a boy?" Asked Alice deadpanned

"Eh?" Asked Issei looks up

"The name is already a dead giveaway! How can you be so dense?!" Said Alice palming her face

"Wait… how did you even know? You not even seeing his picture at all?" Asked Issei

"I found this while I was searching for some books to read yesterday." Said Alice brings up a picture showing Issei and Irina playing.

"Oh, I thought I lost it somewhere." Said Issei recognized the picture

"But still… your childhood friend family might not be normal as you think." Said Alice looking at the picture

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"This is a Holy Sword. I remember seeing it once at the church at my time." Said Alice pointing at the picture

"Holy Sword? So is her family some kind of exorcist or something?" Asked Issei

"Or could be a Church angel." Said Alice looks upset

Oh right. Wasn't in his history class said that Newton and the church from back then were at their each others throat all the time? Why… he couldn't remember

"You are wondering about my problem with the church right?" Asked Alice

"Um yeah…" Said Issei

"I'll tell you someday Master. It just not now." Said Alice looking down

"Hey don't sweat it, Alice. I mean people have a secret or two after all. I mean… I am the only one capable to found out that Isaac Newton is a girl." Said Issei laughing lightly

"Your ability to light up the mood is terrible Master…" Said Alice sighed out smiling "But thanks."

Issei laugh died down as he then looks at the pamphlet as he said: "So what should we do with this?"

"Just wait till tomorrow. Something tells me the instant you step in the school gate, they will be on the move immediately." Said Alice

"If you say so…" Said Issei as they going to sleep.

The day came as Issei and Alice going to school. And true to his word, when Issei step into the gate, the devil was alert right away.

(ORC)

"P-President!" Said Koneko looked shocked

"What's wrong Koneko?" Asked Rias

"Issei-senpai… Issei-senpai just walks through the school gate." Said Koneko

"What?!" Said Rias in shocked as she dropped her teacup shattered it

"What should we do Rias?" Asked Akeno

"Let us invite him to the ORC first. I knew he's not someone simple after all." Said Rias excited

(Classroom)

After that the classroom surprise he is still alive which confuses him.

'Most likely the devil in this school involved somehow.' Said Alice

'Oh right… the pamphlet.' Said Issei

At lunch period, Issei was about to go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat then the prince charming came to his classroom and call for him

"Good afternoon. Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Asked Kiba

"That's me." Said Issei

"Can you come with me? I'm here on behalf of President Rias." Said Kiba

"Hah…" Said Issei picking his bag up and going with Kiba much to the girl's dismay

'All of this because you are the famous pervert.' Said Alice

'Alice… it's already hurtful enough that you keep calling me 'virgin' so don't have to rub salt in it.' Said Issei tiredly

At the ORC, Kiba then introduces him to the club member as he recognized them all. Why wouldn't he? After all the members are all famous in the school. The Kuoh Mascot Koneko Toujou, the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko Akeno Himejima, the pretty boy Kiba Yuuto and of course the club president Rias Gremory.

Normally he would love to ogle the girls but trauma from Alice 'teaching' shivering him. So close yet so dangerous.

"So… why do you need to meet me?" Asked Issei

"Yes… but first, we need to wait for a few more guests." Said Rias

"Who?" Asked Issei as the door was knocked

"Ah, that must be her. Please come in Sona." Said Rias

'Sona? Where did I hear that name before?' Though Issei

"Excuse us." Said Sona as walking in with Tsubaki

'Of course the Student Council. So they really are devil after all.' Though Issei

"Issei-kun. Please sit down. We have much to discuss." Said Rias

Issei sitting down as the devils watching him like a hawk. After Akeno serving tea, Issei said: "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I'll be frank… yesterday, did you meet a girl name Amano Yuuma?" Asked Rias

"Yes… why do you ask?" Asked Issei

"And did she do anything to you?" Asked Rias

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Issei

"Rias. Let me get straight to the point." Said Sona adjusting her glass

She looks at Issei Hyoudou as she said: "Issei Hyoudou. We know that Yuuma… no, the Fallen Angel tried to kill you. So let me ask you this… are you a human?"

"Straight to the point I see…" Said Alice as she materializes sitting near Issei

The devils immediately stand up protecting their king, Alice just calmly drinking her tea as she said: "No need to be alarm. Sit down."

"Who are you? And why should we listen to you?" Asked Rias

"I believe I said… Sit Down!" Said Alice and instantly, the devil's body felt heavy as they struggle to stand up.

"Kiba, Koneko, Akeno." Said Rias

"Tsubaki." Said Sona

"Release them right now!" Said Rias channeling magic but her body suddenly heavy as well as she using her hand to push herself up but no avail.

"So what are your intentions? Are we here to talk or would you prefer that I kill all of you right here?" Asked Alice looking at Sona

Seeing they are in disadvantage, Sona said: "Forgive us for showing hostile. Would you please release whatever you did so we could talk?"

"Finally. Some manner in this conversation." Said Alice snapping her finger as the pressure on the devil is gone.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Asked Issei

"They tried to kill you Issei. My duty as your servant is to protect you after all." Said Alice

'Servant? Hyoudou have someone as powerful as her as his servant?' Though Sona shocked

"So… what is it that you wish to talk to my Master?" Asked Alice

As the devil's side settled themselves, Sona said: "I want to ask you something first? How much do you know about the supernatural?"

"Enough to know that you people setting up my death for my Sacred Gear." Said Issei putting a pamphlet

Rias cringed at that as Sona sighed out that they were busted. Sona then said: "Very well. Then do you know about the Great War as well?"

"Yes, I do." Said Issei

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know? From what I researched, your family didn't have any supernaturally related lineage at all." Said Sona

"Let just say I have a certain troll of a teacher." Said Issei

"… I see. Then let me get to this point. How would you like to join my or Rias peerage?" Asked Sona

"You do realize that you just arranged for my death a few days ago right?" Asked Issei deadpanned

"So you are not only a hypocrite but also an idiot as well…" Said Alice chuckling

"… I'm sorry. It just that I'm in a dire situation for a strong servant." Said Rias

"Even so, I don't feel like working for someone who just arranges for my death and using me as some sort of chess piece at all. No matter how much a beauty you are Rias-senpai, it's not worth it." Said Issei standing up taking his bag

"There you have it." Said Alice as she standing up as well.

"But we could protect you. I'm sure you know that there are others will try to kill you. Not just the Fallen Angel." Said Sona

"You don't have to worry about that. Because I got more than enough protection." Said Issei smirking as he and Alice leaves

After Issei leave, Sona said: "There you have it Rias. Your plan backfired."

"I'm sorry Sona. I should have listened to you." Said Rias

"You should. Now we know next to nothing about him. All the report about him is he's a normal human with normal lineage. But how would a normal human manage to have such a powerful servant under him?" Asked Sona

"He said he had a teacher. But he only said 'a certain troll'. I wonder what's that mean?" Asked Rias

"Not to mention the fact that he's so confident even when he knew that there will be others try to kill him. Does that mean he got others servants just as powerful as that Alice girl?" Asked Sona

Issei and Alice right now walking back to the house as they then sense a barrier being erect.

"So you are the one Raynare fail to kill?" Asked a man walking toward him

"Oh come on. All I want is peaceful school life. How hard could that be?" Asked Issei

'These things are like devils. A creature of Sins after all. When they can't have you, they will eliminate you instead.' Said Alice

"Great." Said Issei as he then suddenly dodge another attack

"Hou so you can dodge after all." Said Raynare swiping down.

"Huh… So when I tell you to get out of my sight, you didn't learn and instead of coming back for more." Said Alice

"Shut up! Now there's two of us. You won't be able to protect that brat." Said Raynare

"And what makes you think I'll just lay down death?" Asked Issei

"You will… one way or another." Said Donnaseek as he charges at him but Alice intercepting him.

Raynare charging a light spear aiming at Issei. Issei then brings out his gun shooting her.

"Did you think I'll fall for that again?" Asked Raynare charges at him

Issei then jump aside as he then thought: 'Great what should I do now? There's no way she will just stay still and let me shoot her? Wait that's it!'

'Concentrate… Concentrate. Image the strongest thing in your mind.' Though Issei

"What are you doing Issei?!" Call out Alice as Donnaseek is now lying down with both of his wing ripped.

"YOU'RE MINE BRAT!" Shout Raynare as she throwing her spear at him as Issei grows green light as he swats away the light spear.

"What?!" Said Raynare

BOOST. Issei body became lighter as his vision is getting better. Issei then brings out his gun as he then runs toward Raynare with his gun.

"Die you stupid brat!" Said Raynare throwing her light spear toward Issei

Issei dodge as he then shot her wing causing her to scream out. She tries to use her magic to stay floating but Issei giving her multiple shots making her scream out. In the end, she had to abandon Doonaseek as she runs back.

"She's run away huh?" Asked Alice

"But she did leave us something to remember her though…" Said Issei looks at Donnaseek

"Now… why are you keep on targeting my Master when he didn't even do anything to you?" Asked Alice

"Why should I care about that? He's a human. He should be honored to die in our hand!" Said Donnaseek

"I see…" Said Alice as she crushing Donnaseek head making him limp down.

"They are that petty? They think just because human beneath them and they can do whatever they want?" Asked Issei with his head down

"Issei… you don't have to listen to them. These things are rotten to the core. They envy human because God loves human to the point he gives human power to fight them. They hate human because of that." Said Alice

"But I never ask for this! Why did God give human these Sacred Gear only for them to be targeted?!" Said Issei

"Issei calm down." Said Alice grabbing his arm

"Look I know you are upset but you shouldn't hate. If you do, then you are no different than those fallen. Trust me, you don't want to be like them at all." Said Alice

"Then… what am I suppose to do?" Asked Issei

"What else? Become stronger of course. If you are stronger, no one would mess with you." Said Alice

"But how?" Asked Issei

"For now… how about summoning another servant? I'm sure that's the reason why Zelretch sending you those cards after all." Said Alice

"That's right. I forgot about that." Said Issei

"Um… right now, let's go back and we could try to summon another servant." Said Alice

After that, Issei came back to his house. After eating, he and Alice going up to his room as he looks at the card.

"So… what class should I choose?" Asked Issei

"How about one who is close combat?" Asked Alice

"Let's see… Saber, Lancer, Berserker. Which one should I choose?" Asked Issei

"You forgot Ruler and Avenger." Said Alice

"Oh right. But still for the close quarter then shouldn't Lancer or Saber better?" Said Issei

"I guess so…" Said Alice

"Which one which one…" Said Issei looking back and forth.

"**How about Lancer?**" Asked a voice

Issei and Alice looking around searching for the source only to hear

"**Don't bother. Look at your right hand.**" Said the voice

Issei looks down to see his hand is…

"Is your hand… glowing?" Asked Alice

"**Greeting partner and of course… Isaac Newton. My name is Ddraig. I'm the soul that sleep inside your Sacred Gear, the Booster Gear.**" Said Ddraig

"The pleasure is mine. But what do you mean by Booster Gear?" Said Alice

"**The form you saw just before is just a sealed state of Dragon Sacred Gear. In order to unlock it, you have to awaken the soul in it… like me talking to you right now. But still, It seems you are in quite a pickle there. To be honest, I half-expect to awaken seeing my partner either involved with Devil or Fallen. To think you are still human and have the ability to summon heroes.**" Said Ddraig

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Issei

"**Disappoint me? Why would I disappoint? You are walking your own path just like a dragon. I felt proud to have such a unique partner like yourself. I'm also looking forward to seeing what the future have in store for you.**" Said Ddraig

"Then Ddraig. Do you mind telling me what you can do?" Asked Alice

"**Simple. I can double partner power… in every 10 seconds.**" Said Ddraig

"… What?" Asked Issei

"What do you mean by that? Is there a limit to that?" Asked Alice

"**The limit depends on your body to be exact. You can boost up infinity time as long as your body can withstand the power.**" Said Ddraig

"Okay… even I could see that this is cheated." Said Issei surprise

"And the God gives you something like this? No wonder those Fallen are so desperate." Asked Alice

"**No. They only know that it's a strong Sacred Gear partner have. If they knew then it won't be those cannon fodder after you but instead the higher up in their rank.**" Said Ddraig

"Oh for the love of…" Said Issei grabbing his head panic

"This must have sucked for you huh?" Asked Alice as she could only lightly laugh

"Hah… But why did you suggest to me for Lancer?" Asked Issei

"**From what I know, people using sword were tend to use either long or big sword. And you need someone close combat to protect you so how about Lancer? Lancer using spear thus they are quite fast on their feet too.**" Said Ddraig

"I see… that's a good point." Said Alice

"**So… what are you waiting for? I'm curious just who are you going to summon next?**" Asked Ddraig

"Okay… then here goes." Said Issei

After a few minutes, Issei then scratching his head said: "Um how do I do it again?"

Alice faceplanted and Ddraig sweatdrop at that.

"**Try to channel your magic partner. Didn't you learn that Magecraft thing?**" Asked Ddraig

"Oh right…" Said Issei as he then tries to channel his Mana

The card then shines up as the card disappear revealing a woman with purple hair and clothes with red-eye. The woman grinning at him as she said

"I have arrived from the Land of Shadows. I am Scathach, shall I call you Master?" Asked Scathach

Silent filled the room. And then Ddraig laughs out loud and said:

"**Bwahahahahaha! You truly have the luck of Devil there partner. First is a famous scientist who controls gravity, now a God-Slayer. Bwahahahahahaha! I can't wait to see the look on those Fallen and Devils face when they heard about this!**" Ddraig then keeps on laughing for a few hours as Issei had to zone him out

"So… I take it you are my Master huh?" Asked Scathach looking at Issei

"Um yeah… Issei Hyoudou. Please to meet you." Said Issei

"At least you are polite." Said Scathach as she looks at Alice "And you must be the same right?"

"Yes. I'm Alice Bedford. Caster." Said Alice

"Hou… Isaac Newton that I heard about at Eden." Said Scathach

"Yes… then can I have a request?" Asked Alice

"What is it?" Asked Scathach

"Can you train our Master?" Asked Alice pointing at Issei

"Huh… I don't mind but is there something wrong?" Asked Scathach

"Let's see…" Said Alice as she explains the situation

"I see… so in short, the devils, Fallens, and many other factions might come after our Master due to this 'Sacred Gear'. Well isn't that perfect? I always want to fight strong opponent anyway." Said Scathach laughing

"This is no joke! Our Master will be killed!" Said Alice

"Fine fine… I'll train him for the time being. How is his progression?" Asked Scathach

Alice then told her about Issei progression as Scathach said: "Okay this shouldn't take long. With this 'Booster Gear', I think we will only need to train his body to withstand the power. And then you can do something right Ddraig?"

"**Yes. If partner strong enough, he maybe could unlock the Balance Breaker.**" Said Ddraig

"Balance Breaker? Isn't that a stronger form of Sacred Gear?" Asked Alice

"**That's right. I won't tell you the detail right now so I think partner should focus on training his body instead.**" Said Ddraig

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Issei excited

"**So glad that you're motivated, partner. I have to warn you though, even though Scathach is a trainer of heroes, her method is quite… extreme.**" Said Ddraig

"Um… how extreme are you talking about Ddraig? Ddraig?" Asked Issei as he could only meet with silence

Scathach only look at Issei with a bloodthirsty grin and Alice could only pray for Issei safety.

**Done. Another chapter. About Phenex, how should I cook him up in the next few Chapter? And I am a little stuck at Archer, Berserker, Ruler and Avenger class. Can someone help me?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fallen trash clean up

At the morning, Issei going to school with a look of dread. Not because of the Fallen nor Devil, but because of Scathach smile at that night. He could only fear what kind of training she will give him after school.

In the class, Issei could only look tired as he didn't pay attention much

'Oi Master. Focus.' Said Alice

'But still… so this is Japan huh?' Asked Scathach

'I thought you have been here before?' Asked Issei

'Yes I had but this town is different from what I know about Japan.' Said Scathach

'Why is that?' Asked Issei

'Well… first thing is unlike the Japan I saw, this one Age of God is not over yet.' Said Scathach

'Age of God?' Said Issei confuse

'Can you tell me about it?' Asked Alice

'The Age of God is when God still alive. Mine had ended already but this world didn't at all.' Said Scathach

'But I thought God in this world die.' Said Issei

'That was only Biblical God. There still other God from different legion across the world. Heck even your country Shinto God is still here.' Said Scathach

'Shinto God?' Asked Issei

'Focus on class Issei. I'll explain to you after I discuss with Scathach.' Said Alice

'Oh okay…' Said Issei

'**Partner. Don't look but a familiar is now observing you.**' Said Ddraig

'Eh really?' Asked Issei

'**Yeah… this power belongs to the Gremory. That princess must have to send one to keep an eye on you.**' Said Ddraig

'Why would she do that?' Asked Issei

'Who knows? Could be that due to summoning Scathach that they are on high alert. A God Slayer descend is not something to look over at all.' Said Ddraig

'Great. Just what I need.' Said Issei put his face on the table

(ORC)

"How is it Rias?" Asked Akeno

"I don't know. He seems… normal. I would have thought that Alice girl would have stayed beside him by now." Said Rias

"Could it be it was like yesterday, the girl maybe still staying near him but we just couldn't see her." Said Akeno

"The possibility is high. But still… how am I going to recruit him now?" Asked Rias

"How about bait him with Harem? After all, didn't he declare that loudly at the last semester?" Asked Akeno

"That won't work. You heard him Akeno, he said he won't be my servant even though I ask him. He fixated on the belief of being free than power and money. And not to mention his servant won't let us as well." Said Rias

"Then what should we do Rias?" Asked Akeno as Rias deeps in though

School end as Issei then walking home as he then heard

"Au… why do I keep falling?" Asked Asia

'A nun?' Asked Issei

'What a nun doing here?' Asked Alice

"Um… are you alright?" Asked Issei

"Ah… I'm sorry. I was just clumsy." Said Asia packing her stuff back fast

"Um… what are you doing here?" Asked Issei

"Ah… I'm sorry. My name is Asia Argento. I have been assign to this city church but I just don't know where it is." Said Asia

"Church? Oh, you mean the church near here right? Do you want me to show you the place?" Asked Issei

"Really?! Thank you! God truly did answer my call." Said Asia happy

'God huh…' Though Issei

'Ignorance is bliss after all Issei.' Said Alice

A boy cries out as his knee was scratched, Asia then comes over him as she holding her hand up healing him.

'**Twilight Healing?**' Asked Ddraig

'Huh?' Asked Issei

'**Twilight Healing is a Sacred Gear allow the user to heal wounds, disease… you name it in instant.**' Said Ddraig

'Really? Medical Science would make a breakthrough with this Sacred Gear!' Said Alice

'Yeah…' Said Issei

After that Issei then help Asia move to the church as he said: "That light before… was it a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes… this is the power that the Lord grant me. A wonderful gift." Said Asia looking down sadly

'That doesn't look like an expression of wonderful gift at all.' Said Scathach

They then arrived as Issei said: "We are here Asia."

"Thank you um…" "It's Issei. Issei Hyoudou." Said Issei

"Ah yes. Thank you Issei-san." Said Asia

"Don't worry Asia. It's nothing at all." Said Issei

"Um how about going inside and let me invite you for some tea?" Asked Asia

"Ah no need. I had a plan later." Said Issei

"Oh…" Said Asia sadly

"But some other time if that's okay with you." Said Issei

"Yes Issei-san!" Said Asia happy

At night, Issei had done training with Scathach as he is now deadbeat tired as he slouching down the chair drinking some water.

"There… wasn't that so hard?" Asked Scathach

"Chasing me down with a rain of Gae Bolg is not training at all! It's torture!" Said Issei

"But you are alive after all." Said Scathach

"**She's right though. Right now, you need to speed up your training. Who knows what kind of enemy you will have to face in the future.**" Said Ddraig

"Hah…" Said Issei sighed out

"Apple?" asked Alice

"Thanks." Said Issei taking a bite

"But still, from what you said, I expected those Crows to attack you by now." Said Scathach

"Yeah… now that I think about it, they are getting too quiet." Said Issei

"So they either gave up on you or looking for a… new… target." Said Alice

"What's wrong Alice?" Asked Issei

"Ddraig. That nun Sacred Gear…" Said Alice

"**You mean Twilight Healing? What about it?**" Asked Ddraig

"How much worth is that Sacred Gear?" Asked Alice

"**I think it was quite sought after. But it can't heal Devil at all.**" Said Ddraig

"Then won't a nun who had just arrived with a Sacred Gear like that would be a good target?" Asked Alice

"Alice what are you saying? You are saying like her Sacred Gear can be removed." Said Issei

"… **Partner. There's something I haven't told you. There are actually many ways to remove Sacred Gear from the user. And some of them due to lack of patient that the removal will kill the user as well.**" Said Ddraig

"But wasn't Asia had been taken in by the Church Agent?" Asked Issei

"Issei… do you truly think those two devils in the school will have the church set up shop on their territory no less?" Asked Scathach

"Then are you telling me that…" Said Issei

"**Yes… most likely she is under their hand now.**" Said Ddraig finished

"DAMN IT! I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner!" Said Issei slamming his on the table

"**Partner calm down. It's not your fault.**" Said Ddraig

"I sent her into a lion den Ddraig!" Said Issei

"You don't know Issei. You just don't know, that's all." Said Alice hugging him close

At the morning, Issei walks to the park with a heavy heart. After training, he goes to the park to ease up his mind. Normally he would have buried in Eroge but he doesn't have a heart to even do so. He then sits down on a stool as he wonders what to do as he then heard: "Issei-san."

Issei looks up to see: "Asia… is that you?"

"Yes Issei-san." Said Asia

"Asia… are you okay?" Asked Issei

"Um… I'm fine. I was just on a break so I was on a stroll then I saw you Issei-san." Said Asia

"Oh… is that so?" Asked Issei relief 'Maybe I was overthinking thing after all?'

"Okay… Then Asia would you like to go play to your heart content?" Asked Issei

"Yes?" Asked Asia

After that, he took Asia to many places as Asia is now hugging a stuffed animal.

They then sit down on a stool as Issei gives her a juice can. Issei then said: "So… how did you enter the Church in the first place?"

"Well…" Said Asia uneasy

"Oh sorry. Was it private?" Asked Issei

"Um, no Issei-san. I can tell you…" Said Asia smiling. Asia then telling about her childhood, how her parent abandoned her and the Church took her in. And after that, her gift emerges as she had been dubbed as a Holy Maiden. And then one day, she encounters a devil that was injured. After seeing how he was, she immediately uses her gift to heal the devil. But then after that, she had been exiled out of the church and being branded as a witch for healing devil.

Issei heard that couldn't help but angry. To think the Church abandon her just because of that. But still:

'Ddraig. Didn't you said Twilight Healing can't heal Devil?'

'**Most likely due to God death that the Sacred Gear system having a bug. The Church probably think that if someone can deduce out due to the bug on this nun Sacred Gear, then the Church will lose power.**' Said Ddraig

'So they exiled Asia and branding her a witch to save their own hides?' Said Issei angry

'**That's how the Church work partner. They may follow God but their Greed still remains in them.**' Said Ddraig

'Then what am I suppose to do to help her Ddraig?' Asked Issei

'**Worry about that later partner. Your ex-girlfriend is here.**' Said Ddraig

Yuuma then lands down on the lake surface with her wing out looking at Issei with hate: "Tch… so you are here huh?"

"Yuuma." Said Issei summoning his Booster Gear

"Raynare-sama." Said Asia

"Asia. Come back. You won't escape from us." Said Raynare

"Escape?" Asked Issei

"I'm sorry. The truth is after what I have learned, I ran away from them." Said Asia

"I should have known. You bastard won't take her back at all." Said Issei

"Brave word when you don't even have your bodyguard with you." Said Raynare chuckled

'Girl… where are you?' Asked Issei

'We are on our way. Hold on a little bit.' Said Alice as she and Scathach racing there

"Asia. Give up and return. Then I'll spare him." Said Raynare

"Fuck you! You run away when you fail to attack me and you think that you have the power to take me down!" Said Issei

"No. I was just buying time." Said Raynare

'**Partner. Dodge now!**' Said Ddraig

Issei pushes Asia away as he jumps away but the force of the light spear blowing him back.

"I got her Raynare." Said Kawawarner holding Asia

"Bastard! Get your hand off her." Said Issei

"Too late. Considering because of those two servants, I'll let you live for now. But I'll be back for revenge after I took the nun Sacred Gear!" Said Raynare

"WAIT! That doesn't belong to you." Said Issei bringing out his gun shooting Kalawarner but she already ran.

Issei then dodges another spear as he holding his gun up at Raynare but she already went.

"DAMN IT!" Said Issei slamming his hand down

"Oi Master, what's wrong?" Asked Alice

"Where are the Fallen?" Asked Scathach

"They went back to their dirt hole." Said Issei standing up

"**Partner. What are you going to do now?**" Asked Ddraig

"What else? Make those stupid crows pay!" Said Issei

"**Are you sure? Don't you afraid of sparking a war?**" Asked Ddraig

"Screw it all! They want war for those crows? Then I'll give them one!" Said Issei

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about." Said Scathach twirling her spear

"I take it we are going then?" Asked Alice

"Yes. I'll make that bitch beg for mercy if that's the last thing I do!" Said Issei

At night, Issei and the group going to the Church. In front of the door, Issei immediately kicks it down as he walks inside.

"Oh lookie here. A stupid human came just like Raynare said." Said Freed laughing

"Where is Asia?" Asked Issei

"Down there. But you won't get to her. Do you want to know why?" Asked Freed

"Humor me… why?" Asked Issei

"Because we going to kill you and rape those bitch of yours." Said Freed as many stray exorcists and the other Fallen appear.

Issei looks at the numbers bored and said: "Think you can clean them up fast Scathach?"

"Who do you think you are talking to Master?" Asked Scathach as she summons two Gae Bolg

"You must be quite an arrogant human! Do you think you can kill us all?" Asked Mittelt laughing

But the other Fallen Kalawarner stepped back in shock as she recognized the name and the most oblivious thing… Scathach spear.

"W-Why are you here?" Asked Kalawarner afraid

"Oi Kalawarner what's wrong?" Asked Mittelt

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! Do you have any idea what Raynare just put us against?" Asked Kalawarner

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mittelt

"THAT BITCH PITCHED US AGAINST A GOD-SLAYER. THAT WHAT SHE DID!" Shout out Kalawarner

"God-slayer? What are you talking about?" Asked Mittelt

"Are you blind?! That woman there is Scathach. The queen of the Land of Shadows. She's the God Slayer that slay many gods." Said Kalawarner point at her

"Huh… are you mental? Why would a Celt member doing here in Shinto?" Asked Mittelt

"I'm not wrong! That spear of her… there's no mistake. It's Gae Bolg." Said Kalawarner

"So you chicken out? This is why you can't trust a bitch to do a man job." Said Freed as he charges in with his light sword

Scathach shaking her head as she twirling her spear fast as all she did was giving a thrust breaking the light sword and go straight to his heart.

Freed coughed out blood with a shocked look on his face as Scathach flung him off her spear straight through many wooden chairs.

"Anyone else?" Asked Scathach grinning

"RUN!" Said the exorcist as they running around like a headless chicken but Scathach was faster as she killing all of the exorcists with ease. Kalawarner and Mittelt try to run but they suddenly slammed down to the ground unable to move.

After Scathatch painting the church with all of the Stray Exorcists blood, Issei walking to the two Fallen as he aiming his gun at both of their head

"Wait spare me! This is all Raynare idea!" Said Kalawarner

"Yeah… she's down there. Just don't kill us!" Said Mittelt

"Don't worry. That bitch will join you soon." Said Issei as two gunshots rang out ending two fallen.

Issei and the girls then walk down as he saw the ritual was about to start as Issei shooting Raynare interrupting her.

"Who dares?!" Said Raynare looking at the source

"Guess who?" Asked Issei holding his smoking gun up

"YOU?! What happens to the one up there?" Asked Raynare

Two feathers drop down as Scathach said: "Take a guess."

"You! You are just a human but you dare to get in my way?!" Said Raynare

"And I care why? You Fallen are getting on my nerve already" Said Issei

"Get on your nerve? Who do you think you are? Do you think the Grigory will let this go?" Asked Raynare

"Really? So the Grigory risking for war to sending you here to do whatever you want in two of the Sister of Maou territory? I find that hard to believe." Said Alice

"Sister of Maou?" Asked Issei

"You don't know? Those two are the sisters of the Maou of the Devil." Said Alice

"That explains their attitude." Said Issei chuckling

"E-even so, you won't get away if you killing me! The other will avenge me." Said Raynare

"Hou… then I hope you are in an important position in Grigory. Because dealing with small fry is too boring for me." Said Scathach grinning pointing her spear at Raynare

"W-Who are you? Do you realize what are you doing?" Asked Raynare

"Rotten to core huh? I need to hear her beg for forgiveness so make sure to half kill her only Scathach." Said Issei

"S-Scathach? Y-you are the Queen of the Shadows Land?!" Said Raynare shocked and afraid

"Maybe this will answer your question." Said Scathach summons out her spear. "I trust you that you know what is this spear right?"

"G-Gae Bolg. W-why is someone like you doing here? And become that brat servant?!" Said Raynare

"That… is none of your concern." Said Scathach

Raynare tried to run but once again, a force slamming her on the ground make her unable to move.

"Now then… shall we have a little fun?" Asked Scathach grinning

Issei brings Asia down as he ignores the wailing sound, broken bone, shredding sound rang out. After that, Scathach then nails her to the same cross that Raynare put her on.

"All your Master." Said Scathach

Issei walks up to see Raynare sobbing with blood mixing in her tear.

"Issei-kun. Please spare me! I'm sorry, I truly love you! Please spare me!" Begged out Raynare

"Are you my enemy?" Asked Issei

"Huh?" Asked Raynare

"Are you my enemy Raynare?" Asked Issei

"No I won't. I'll do anything. Be it your sex slave… anything!" Said Raynare

Issei looks at Raynare eye to see that there's no trace of wanting redemption at all. Issei sighed as he then put his gun near her forehead.

"Wait Wait please spare me. Spare me!" Said Raynare

BANG. A gunshot was heard as blood leaking out of her forehead as she drops down lifeless still being hanged on the cross.

"She's still breathing Master. There's no need to worry." Said Alice

"I see… let's go back, everyone." Said Issei as the three plus one more exiting the church in the silent night.

The devil came after that as they seeing the destruction laid upon the church. Blood was a splatter on the wall as the whole hall being trashed with the body of the Stray Priests, two Fallen. They enter the basement to find another Fallen being nailed to the cross as the wound of torture still on her and a gaping hole on her forehead with blood leaking down.

In the end, they only wonder, just who or what did this? And how long were they here in the first place?

**Done. Still waiting for the PM and Review for the servants of the class I mentioned. Please PM or Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Phenex

"Hmm…" Said Issei looking at the card

"What are you doing Master?" Asked Alice deadpanned

"Ah… I wonder which class should I summon next? Thinking about that made me excited." Said Issei

"About what?" Asked Scathach

"About new comrades of course. Kuh…" Said Issei happy

A knock on the door as he heard: "Issei. Lunch is ready."

"Oh alright. I'm coming down Asia." Said Issei

It's been a week since he brings Asia back to his house. After that incident, Asia waking up and asking where are they?

He answers it is his house as he told his parents that Asia needs to stay here for a while due to her being an exchange student of Kuoh. His parents agree right away thinking his son finally got a girlfriend. Oi oi, just how much of a loser do you think your son is?

About Asia application to Kuoh, somehow it had already been taken care of as her uniform had been delivering to his house. If he had to guess, it must have been that troll. He could already see that laugh on that troll face hanging around his head already!

At the table, Issei father then said: "Issei. The truth is we are going to go on a tour for a while."

"Eh? Why is that?" Asked Issei

"Well… because we can't just get in your way, can we?" Said Issei mother waving her hand laughing

"I told you we are not like that." Said Issei

"But this is also something for you to do as well. You need to be able to take care of yourself in the future." Said Issei father

"Asia-chan. Please help us with this okay?" Asked Issei mother

"Yes, Mother." Said Asia smiling as Issei could only holding his head shaking it.

After that, they then say goodbye to their parents as he then said: "Oi you girls can come out now."

"Ah… this is the life. I don't have to hide from your parent anymore Master." Said Scathach drinking a can of beer as she lies down on a sofa

"Could you be more refine Scathach?" Asked Alice as she sitting down reading a book

Asia had known about this as she didn't surprise much. Issei then said: "Then Asia. Stay here okay? I'm going to get some exercise."

"Yes. Please be careful Issei-san." Said Asia

At the park, Issei then looks at his hand as he said: "Alright. Let try this out."

"Alter: Double Accel." Said Issei as he then moving fast. He then moving fast as he aiming his BB gun to shoot the can.

"Okay… let try this next. Alter: Tripple Accel." Said Issei as he once again moving fast but he losing his breath as he crouches down panting.

"Hah hah hah… As I expected, I still can't try Tripple Accel yet." Said Issei

"**This technique requires a strong body to do so Partner. I think you need to train more so your body could handle the speed.**" Said Ddraig

"Yeah… you are right there. The usual Ddraig." Said Issei

BOOST X3

"this is enough huh…" Said Issei as he tries to do some run.

RESET.

"Okay… try to rise one more Ddraig." Said Issei

BOOST X4

The progress repeat as the sky starting to turn night. Issei breathing hard as he lying down on the grass.

"Huh… I guess I'm going home for today then." Said Issei as he walks back home

"I'm back." Said Issei

"Welcome back Issei-san. Please wait, dinner will be done soon." Said Asia

"Oh thanks Asia." Said Issei

The truth is at the week before, Asia wants to learn how to cook so his mother teaching her how to cook. And her cooking is not like his mother but it doesn't fall behind either.

The table now instead of his parents now has Alice and Scathach sitting on the table as well.

'This is better than I thought. Wonder how it would be like if I summon more?' Though Issei

'**How about trying it out? It's like you have nothing to lose.**' Said Ddraig

'I guess so huh?' Said Issei chuckled as he then saw Asia asking Alice to teach her some subject she is weak at as Alice agrees. He sure hopes Asia realize that she is learning under the Isaac Newton herself though since the two basically from the same country.

At the next school day, Asia starts her first day at school. Although Matsuda and Motohama look at him with jealous eye due to Asia said she is living with him. It's a good thing she didn't tell the other about Scathach and Alice though.

At lunch, he took Asia to the ORC to introduce her to Rias. Don't want her to breathing down his neck for not telling her about an exiled nun after all.

"Oi Rias. We are here…" Said Issei getting inside as he finds the Student Council members present as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Issei

"Ah no, it's nothing Issei-kun. We are just deciding who will be going to the familiar forest that's all." Said Rias

"Familiar forest?" Asked Issei

"What? You are a devil and you don't even know Hyoudou? As expected of a pervert like you." Said Saji

BANG. A shot passes through as Issei is holding a smoking pistol.

"Oh sorry about that Saji. My hand slip. Unless you don't want me to slip my hand again then I suggest you be quiet." Said Issei

"You!" "Saji. Calm down and be quiet." Said Sona

"But Kaichou…" "I mean it Saji." Said Sona

"My apology for his behavior Hyoudou-san." Said Sona

"Just tell him to watch his word before he got himself kill." Said Issei

"You could have just used words instead of your gun in the first place Issei." Said Alice

"Alice-san." Said Asia

"Miss Alice right? Can you tell me what are you doing here?" Asked Sona

"I'm worried that my Master here might use violent instead of talking. He has enough problem with the Fallen tried to kill him already." Said Alice

"My deepest apology. We will make sure that this incident won't happen again." Said Sona

"So… what bring you here Issei?" Asked Rias

"This girl here is an exile nun. Though I introduce her before you decide to breathe down my neck." Said Issei

"Ah yes. Thank you for informing us Issei-kun. Don't worry, since she was exiled we have no problem at all." Said Rias

"Good to know… so don't want to interrupt your adventure so excuse us." Said Issei as he then leaves with the girls

"Wait… don't you want to see the familiar forest?" Asked Rias

"It's not like I don't have one though…" Said Issei

"Oh… right." Said Rias looks at Alice

"Then excuse us…" Said Issei as he and the girls leave

"… Are you trying to recruit Hyoudou again Rias?" Asked Sona

"He's my best bet against Riser…" Said Rias with her head down

"While that's true, but I don't think he'll agree that's easy Rias." Said Sona

"I know… but I just don't want to marry Riser." Said Rias

"Rias…" Said Akeno holding her King.

Sona could only sigh as she wonders what could she do to help her friend getting out of this situation?

At the Cafeteria:

'**Partner.**' Said Ddraig

'What is it Ddraig?' Asked Issei

'**Aren't you going to do something to help Princess Gremory?**' Asked Ddraig

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei

'**Think about it partner. Secret can't hide forever. Sooner or later the world will find out about your… summons. How about using this opportunity to show the world and get the princess to own you one while at it?**' Said Ddraig

'Why would I do that? Not only I will get many people trying to get to me, not to mention what will she got for me?' Asked Issei

'**She's the sister of Maou Lucifer. I'm pretty sure you could ask for many things.**' Said Ddraig

'Huh…' Said Issei

'**Besides, this isn't like you at all partner. You are not someone to hold a grudge at all. Considering this is a chance to introduce a new Faction.**' Said Ddraig

'Faction?' Asked Issei

'**How about 'True Hero' Faction? I'm sure that will be a killer.**' Said Ddraig

'… Don't tell me you talk me into this so you can brag about having a unique partner or something?' Asked Issei

'… **That's part of the reason. But you also need to show your strength. The reason why those Fallen targeting you because they think you are easy prey. If you show yourself to be stronger and had a Faction on your side, who would have the courage to targeting you?**' Said Ddraig

'…'

'**A true dragon doesn't back down from anything. If someone tries to harm your family, teach them that it was their worst mistake they ever make.**' Said Ddraig

'… I think about it Ddraig.' Said Issei

'**Um… that's all I ask Partner.**' Said Ddraig

After school and at night, when the other is asleep, Issei has done taking a bath as he going back to his room. Alice and Scathach are still downstairs as Scathach is now watching TV and Alice reading a book. Scathach suddenly lifting her head up as Alice said: "What's wrong?"

"Someone try to breaking in my boundary field." Said Scathach as the doorbell then rang.

"I'll open it." Said Scathach as she going to the door opens it to find

"Um… is this Issei Hyoudou house?" Asked Rias

"Yes… who are you?" Asked Scathach

"I need to meet with him. It's urgent." Said Rias hurry

"Huh… aren't you Rias Gremory?" Asked Alice looks at the door

"Alice-san. I'm sorry but I need to meet Issei immediately." Said Rias trying to squeeze through

"Slow down Princess. What with the sudden rush?" Asked Scathach

"Please, I need to do this now!" Said Rias

"Let her in girls." Said Issei walking down

"Master…" Said Scathach as she stepped aside letting Rias in.

"So… what is it that you need me for?" Asked Issei drinking a bottle of milk

"Issei… I need you to take my virgin!" Said Rias

Issei spats out the milk as he controlling his breathing.

"Wait… why?" Asked Issei

"Yeah… why?" Asked Alice

"It's the only way for me to escape from him." Said Rias as she starts to undress

"Wowowowowo… Missy. Don't start stripping like that." Said Scathach

"Issei-san. Is there something wrong?" Asked Asia sleepy walking down

"It's nothing Asia. Go back to sleep." Said Issei

"Oi would you stop stripping nonchalantly like that?!" Said Alice flushed

"Could you tell me why did you suddenly came here at night and want me to take your virgin?" Asked Issei still had a hard time following

Knock Knock.

"Tch… I was too late." Said Rias

"I'll get it." Said Issei opening the door to reveal… a maid?

"Can I help you?" Asked Issei

"Is young mistress Rias here?" Asked the maid

"Grayfia… so you are here." Said Rias

"I take that as a yes…" Said Grayfia looking at Issei. Issei had no choice just to invite her in.

Grayfia looks around to see her lady, a blonde hair girl looks like she's from 60's Europe, and a dark purple hair woman which is strangely familiar but she couldn't get her mind to remember

"So I take it you are here for her?" Asked Issei pointing at Rias

"Yes. Lady Rias. And is this your way to ruin the family reputation? To give yourself to this commoner?" Asked Grayfia

A fork flying through Grayfia cheek as Scathach said: "Watch who you are insulting Devil. You break into this house and suddenly think you can insult my Master?"

Grayfia wants to talk her down but for some reason, she can sense that this woman is dangerous. That if she opens her mouth, she might not come back alive at all.

"Forgive my rudeness. Then please excuse us." Said Grayfia as she and Rias teleported.

"What was that about?" Asked Alice

"Must be inter affair or something." Said Scathach clicking her tongue

"You seem upset." Said Issei

"That damn devil dare to look down upon you Master. If it were up to me, I would have killed her on the spot." Said Scathach

"That's how the devil is after all. Just ignore it." Said Issei

"**That's why I told you to create your own Faction. Then let's see if there's a devil looking down upon you or not.**" Said Ddraig

"What is he talking about Master?" Asked Alice

"Oh, it just…" "**I want to take advantage of this situation to introduce a new faction which is us. If we show our power, then the devils will have to have to eat their own word.**" Said Ddraig

"Hou… sound interesting." Said Scathach

"Scathach… don't tell me it was because you want to fight that you agree to this?" Asked Issei

"Why not? I get to fight and you will get respect. It's a win-win." Said Scathach

"Except for the fact that there are only us four including Asia. How am I suppose to fight with just 4 members?" Asked Issei

"**Well… it's not like you have to show all of the members to fight right? All you need just the representative and that's more than enough to show our power.**" Said Ddraig

"That's right. And besides, I haven't told you something yet." Said Zelretch suddenly appear making all three jump back

"Don't do that you troll!" Said Issei

"This is the first time that I have felt the need to kill someone so much." Said Alice

"Funny. Same for me as well." Said Scathach

"Now now… I came here to deliver something new to Issei-kun only." Said Zelretch

"What is it?" Asked Issei

"The answer lies in… your Booster Gear." Said Zelretch

"My Booster Gear? What do you mean by that?" Asked Issei looks up only for Zelretch disappear

"THAT TROLL! HE LEAVING ME ONLY THAT KIND OF CLUE?!" Said Issei

"**Calm down partner calm down. Let figure this out together.**" Said Ddraig

"How? He only leaves one clue… 'Booster Gear'." Said Issei

"… **I have no idea.**" Said Ddraig

"Gah…" Said Issei lying down on the sofa tiredly

At the morning, he and Asia going to school as Alice and Scathach in their spirit form following him as well.

At lunch, Issei gets Asia to the cafeteria as he and his servants picking up demonic power rising up.

'It came from the ORC building.' Said Alice

'**These are… Phenex and Gremory.**' Said Ddraig

'Phenex?' Asked Issei

'**It's a clan made of the immortal bird. Legend said that they are immortality.**' Said Ddraig

'Immortality? Yeah right. So does the Gods and I kill them easily.' Said Scathach

'So… are they really immortality?' Asked Issei

'**Yeah right! I cooked them and eat them all the time when I wasn't sealed. They taste like spicy chicken too.**' Said Ddraig

'Then why were you so dramatic about them?' Asked Issei

'**Well… that was how rumor wrote down. I just tell you from what I heard about the rumor.**' Said Ddraig

'Hah…' Said Issei sweat drops

'**So… are you going to check it out? It might be interesting.**' Said Ddraig

'Ddraig. Why are you asking me to interfere with the internal affair?' Asked Issei

'Why not? I want to see what make that Gremory princess so desperate to the point wanting to give her virgin to our Virgin Master?' Asked Alice

'Can you quit that virgin thing?' Said Issei embarrasses

'Sorry… force of habit.' Said Alice

"Oi Murayama, Katase." Call out Issei

"Geh… it's Hyoudou." Said Katase

"Look… can you eat with Asia for me? I need to go for a sec." Said Issei

"No way." Said Murayama

"Look… I'm not asking you to let me peek at you. I just want you two to grab a bite with her and talk. She still new here and I need to go." Said Issei clapping his hand

Murayama and Katase look at each other as Katase said: "Fine. If just this then I have no problem at all."

"Thanks." Said Issei as he goes out of the cafeteria

"Let's go Murayama." Said Katase sighed out

"Okay…" Said Murayama

'See. You can talk normally with a girl after all Master.' Said Alice

'Yeah yeah…' Said Issei

In front of the ORC:

"Yo Rias. Mind if I barge in?" Asked Issei slamming the door open

He then saw Rias is glaring with blonde hair punk. She then turns her attention to the door and said: "Issei-kun?"

"Oh? Did I interrupt something?" Asked Issei

"Oh no… it's nothing at all." Said Rias

"Who is this Rias? Don't tell me you fallen so low to have a human as a friend?" Asked Riser

"And pray tell what do you mean by that?" Asked Issei

"Are you deaf human? Your race is a race of weakling. Why are you even here in the first place is beyond me?" Said Riser

"And you devils need human help so your race won't extinct via Evil Piece system? If we are weak, then that makes you devil depend on us are trash right?" Asked Issei

"Watch your word human!" Said Riser angry

"I think you are the one who watches your word. You devil are Christan. What makes you have the right to capture human of the Shinto?" Asked Issei

"You!" Said Riser

"If you think human is weak then get the hell out of Japan. You are… not welcome here." Said Issei

"I'll kill you human!" Said Riser summoning his flame

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW RISER! DO NOT FORCE MY HAND!" Said Grayfia as ice starts to form around the room

"And you… refraining from insulting Riser-sama." Said Grayfia

"And what makes you think you can command me? You are not a resident of Japan. Who the heck gave you the right to demand me, a citizen of Japan to do what you want in the first place?" Asked Issei

'This human…' Though Grayfia

'Isn't that a little much?' Asked Alice

'These assholes think they can do what the heck they want in Japan and have some nerve to take away human to be their servants. To be honest, I'm starting to get sick of seeing a devil already.' Said Naruto

"My apology for out of line. Then may I ask what are you doing here?" Asked Grayfia

"That Phenex guy and princess Gremory power start to spread out of the surrounding. What would happen if a human suddenly pick it up?" asked Issei

"I see… I will have to put up a barrier right away." Said Grayfia

"Huh? Why would you care about a human?" Asked Riser

"Be quiet Riser." Said Grayfia as she putting up a barrier

After that, she then said: "Lady Rias. Your family had predicted this might happen so they had created a solution."

"What is it?" Asked Rias

"Your family wish you to resolves this… on a Rating Game." Said Grayfia

"A Rating Game? They didn't interfere with my life more than enough?" Asked Rias

"Interesting. I find it perfect to settle this matter. Or could be that you are scared?" Asked Riser

"Of course not! I won't have it either way." Said Rias

"Good. Then I need to ask you. Besides this human, all of these are your servants?" Asked Riser

"Yes. What of it?" Asked Rias

"Hahaha… Then I feel sorry for you there. Let me show you… my pieces." Said Riser as he snapping his finger

From the Phenex magic circle, they revealed out many girls from different types. Riser then walk to the purple hair woman as he sucking her lip while playing with her breasts

'Ugh… is this what I want to be? A Harem King? Even I can see that this is going too far.' Said Issei

'At least you have morale. Not like this…" Said Alice

'Disgusting creature?' Scathach

'**Horny chicken?**' Ddraig

'I was going to say pervert but either those two are fine.' Said Alice

"Human… could it be you are… jealous?" Asked Riser

"Not really. I know girls that are better than those sluts you have." Said Issei without thinking

'Wait… what did I just say?' Asked Issei

'That's a nice phrase there Master.' Said Alice

"Mira. Teach him a lesson." Said Riser

A Chinese girl wielding staff rush at Issei with her staff but all Issei did was dodge aside as he then slams his knee to her throat making her choke and drops down.

"Mira!" Said Riser

'**You forgot to adjust your strength there partner.**' Said Ddraig

'Well… it's her fault that she just suddenly charge in like that.' Said Issei

"Lady Rias. Is this boy really human?" Asked Grayfia

"Yes… he is." Said Rias surprise. Even though that was a pawn but a normal human capable of knocking down a devil so easily? It doesn't make sense.

"You…" Said Riser

"Riser. Back down… now!" Said Grayfia

"Fine. Rias. Our match will be after ten days. And you human, you better prepare yourself." Said Riser as he and his peerage teleport away.

"well… I guess I can only say… Good luck." Said Issei

"Wait… can you join my peerage please?" Asked Rias

"As I said before, I have no interest to throw away my humanity at all." Said Issei

"I guess so huh…" Said Rias looking down sadly

Issei then walk away as he heard

'Is that okay Master?' Asked Alice

'What else could I do? This is a devil internal affair. It needs to resolve by the devil.' Said Issei

'I guess so…' Said Alice looking down sadly

'Alice… I know it's hard. But I don't know what to do at all. Heck unless we have a valid reason or invitation from the Maou Lucifer himself then yeah…' Said Issei

Back to the cafeteria, Issei then told Asia what happened.

"I see… Miss Rias must have been quite miserable. Can you do something Issei-san?" Asked Asia

"Sadly… there's nothing I can do at all. If it just barges in then I could do it easily with Alice and Scathach. But this is the devil internal affair. It can't be solved with strength alone." Said Issei

"I see…" Said Asia

"Come on. Let's eat up and pray for their victory Asia. This is the only thing that you can do to help them." Said Issei

"Yes!" Said Asia

And after school, Issei keeps on training at those ten days. He managed to build up his body to the point that he can do Quantupe Accel.

At the training ground inside the boundary field:

BOOST X20 Explosion.

A voice rang out as Issei punching making a large explosion. Scathach twirling her spear as she said: "Well… at least you got a bit better there Issei."

"Thanks. But I still can't achieve Balance Breaker." Said Issei

"**You can partner. You are at the peak but in front of you is a wall.**" Said Ddraig

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"**Remember that I said Balance Breaker is a bug of the Sacred Gear system? That wall is the stopper that stops you from breaking the law of the natural. Balance Breaker is a phenomenon that trigger by extreme emotion of human allowing their Sacred Gear to evolved. So right now, you need to decide what is your ambition, motive alike to break down that wall.**" Said Ddraig

"I see. So it's like Son Goku from Dragon Ball super Saiyan huh?" Asked Issei

"**That's a weird way to visualize but yeah, that's it.**" Said Ddraig

"Okay… I guess we are done for today Scathach." Said Issei

"Yeah… let's get back." Said Issei

"When they are at the door, Asia already waiting for them outside with a red hair man and Grayfia.

"Ah, Issei-san." Said Asia running toward him

Issei then putting her behind him as he said: "So what are you doing here?"

"Now now… we didn't come here meaning for any harm." Said the red hair man

"Who are you?" Asked Issei

"How about we come inside? I have many things to discuss with you after all." Said the man

Issei took a long look as then he invites them in.

Asia serving them tea as Issei, Scathach and Alice sitting down watching the man and Grayfia.

"So… isn't it about time you introduce yourself?" Asked Issei

"Ah right. Forgive me. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. Devil world Maou and brother of Rias. This is my wife Grayfia." Said Sirzechs

"Please don't mind what he just said…" Said Grayfia pulling Sirzechs cheek

"Hah…" Said Issei

"So? If you are here then it means that your sister had lost this 'Rating Game' right?" Asked Alice drinking her tea

"Yes… due to the gap of experience and the number of pieces, she had lost the game." Said Sirzechs

"And let me guess. You want our Master help on this matter right?" Asked Alice

"Yes. I have prepared anything via your teacher request." Said Sirzechs

"Eh? Request?" Asked Issei looks at Scathach who shaking her head

"Eh? You didn't know? He said that I need to prepare you a special seal for transporting you to the wedding hall and then you can fight Riser Peerage on my permission." Said Sirzechs

"Um… who was the one who gives you the instruction?" Asked Issei as he had a sinking feeling

"Well… it was an old man with a cane. He used weird space-time magic though." Said Sirzechs

"ZELRETCH!" Shout out all the three.

'**Huh… got to admit, he's good.**' Said Ddraig

"I take it he didn't tell you?" Asked Sirzechs laughing lightly

"That troll think it might be funny to do that." Said Issei

"He sure loves surprise even from before." Said Scathach

"I'm going to kill that old man." Said Alice

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Sirzechs

"What else? Raid the wedding of course." Said Issei taking the seal

"Really?! Thank you." Said Sirzechs

"Save your thank and go back to the party. We'll meet you there." Said Issei

Sirzechs nodded as he and Grayfia teleport back.

"Are you sure it was wise to trust that old man?" Asked Grayfia

"Before no. But after hearing his name for the first time, yes. I know he can be trusted." Said Sirzechs looking at a copy of Fate Series

'This will be interesting. I'm sure of it now.' Though Sirzechs as he had a hard time control his grinning

At the hall where the engagement party starts, Rias appear via magic circle and then the door was bust open by a guard sailing in.

At the door, Issei walks in with Scathach and Alice as he said: "Yo Rias. Is this a private party or can I join in?"

"I-Issei?" Asked Rias surprise

"Hey stop right there." Said the guard they prepare to catch them but Alice then raises her hand up making the guards floating up.

"Wait what is this?"

"I can't move."

Alice does a swipe sending the guards sailing to the table crashing it.

"Now now… can't let you interrupt my Master, can I?" Asked Alice

"W-What is this?" asked Riser

"A little entertainment I prepared." Said Sirzechs as he walks up

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Said a devil

"Sirzechs-sama. What do you mean by entertainment?" Asked Riser

"Riser-kun. While your match with Rias is interesting to watch, but against my sister who didn't have experience and not enough pieces, it was a bit… one-sided." Said Sirzechs

"You have to complain about that match?" Asked Riser

"Of course not. But I want to see a better match. How about it? A match between your peerage and a new Faction created by the Sekiryuutei, isn't it more interesting?" Asked Sirzechs

"He's the Sekiryuutei?" "A new Faction created by the Sekiryuutei?" Mumbled were heard around the room

"I see… it's an interesting idea. I have a score to settle with this human as well." Said Riser

"Sekiryuutei-kun. Would you like to demonstrate the power of your new Faction to me and all of the high-class devil? Of course. There will be a reward for you if you win too." Said Sirzechs

"Sirzechs-sama. He's just a human…" Said a devil

"He's a Sekiryuutei. That's more than enough reason." Said Sirzechs

"Okay… then I want Rias Gremory marriage contract voided." Said Issei

"Very well… I accepted." Said Sirzechs

At the field where Riser and his peerages looking at Issei and his servants thinking it's an easy win.

"Well then… let the match begin!" Said Sirzechs

"This will be an easy fight. I could finish this in ten seconds" Said Riser

"Hou… then let's see if you can fulfill that." Said Scathach as she summons out Gae Bolg as the spear start to emit bloodlust

"Wait… this bloodlust…" Said Sirzechs

One word from Scathach determine what Riser got himself into

"Gae Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death." Said Scathach as many Gae Bolg spear sailing to Riser and his peerage.

His peerage didn't have the time to scream as they were instantly teleported back quickly

"R-Riser Phenex… All 8 pawns, two Rocks, Two Knights h-had been retired." Said Grayfia shocked and frighten

"Oi Scathach. That was too quick. How am I suppose to fight now?" Asked Alice

"Sorry about that. It's been a long time that I got to go wild so it kinda hard to restrain myself." Said Scathach

"S-Scathach?! Does she mean Scathach the Queen of the Land of Shadows?" Asked a devil voice shaken

"B-But that's impossible. She had disappeared after the Great Wars!" Said another devil

"Issei-kun had a God-Slayer as his servants?!" Said Rias shocked

"Sirzechs… just what is this new Faction?" Asked Lord Gremory

"One of the kind…" Said Sirzechs

The two Bishop and Queen then tried to attack Scathach but their attack was suddenly shrunk as they disappear.

"My turn next." Said Alice as she then holding her hand up

The Bishops and Queen who is flying up suddenly feeling heavy as they dropped straight down to the ground cracking it.

Alice then increases Gravity as the devil's body start to broken as the Phenex tear bottle can't stand the Gravity pressure crushing it. In the end, they were forced to teleport back due to the pressure was too much for them

"W-Who are you?" Asked Riser

"Should I Master?" asked Alice

"Why not? Scathach already did." Said Issei

"Then hear me you plebian, my name is Alice Redford. But you are all known me as… Isaac Newton." Said Alice high nose

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Isaac Newton?! The Genius scientist of all Era?!" Said Akuja jump off his seat

At the others place, Azazel took a sneak peek at the match choked on his wine as he coughing uncontrolable

Sona brain couldn't handle the information anymore as she then fainted.

"Well… I guess it does explain why she had power over gravity." Said Sirzechs

"Isaac Newton?" Asked Riser

"Hmph… as expected of an idiot who could only think of his pant." Said Alice disgust

"S-so what? That doesn't change the fact you can't beat me." Said Riser

"Really Riser? Then let me show you… the true power of humanity!" Said Issei raising his Booster Gear up

"**Could it be? Partner you have done it!**" Said Ddraig

BOOSTER GEAR: WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.

Armor forming out of Issei body as Issei said: "This is…"

"**You did it partner! You have achieved Balance Breaker.**" Said Ddraig

"This is awesome!" Said Issei as information pouring in

"What the?" Asked Issei holding his head

"I feel like… I can do the same thing." Said Issei

"T-That's impossible. You are just a human! You can't be this strong." Said Riser attacking Issei

Issei then holding his hand out as he then sending Riser straight back down making a loud noise.

"That's… my Gravitation." Said Alice

"Scathach… lend me Gae Bolg." Said Issei

Scathach smirks as she then hurling one to Issei as he catches it. He then prepares his stance as

BOOST TRANSFER

Gae Bolg starts to leak out more bloodlust as Issei then holding his spear up and said

"Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death"

The spear speed to Riser likes a hungry hound free of the leash. Riser try to fly away as when the spear was about an inch away, Riser immediately being emergency teleport as Scathach call the spear back

"You maybe can use it but you still have a long way to go Issei." Said Scathach looks at Issei

"Thanks." Said Issei

"The winner of this match is… Issei Hyoudou and his new Faction." Grayfia announces the result as she still has a hard time believing what she just saw.

**Done. A long Chapter. Please give me a result about what servants should I get next? PM or Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Pendragon

At the party, Issei and his servants walking to Rias as he said: "You owned me now Rias."

"Um… yes." Said Rias as that all she could say

'**Partner. This must be what that troll on about.**' Said Ddraig

'What do you mean?' Asked Issei

'**Remember? The troll said the secret is at Booster Gear. And judging from what you did before, most likely that using Balance Breaker making you synchronize with the Servants allowing you to use their power.**' Said Ddraig

'I see… I will have to test out later then.' Said Issei

"Get away!" Said Alice as she sending Ajuka flying but he immediately bounced up and asking Alice about many theories. It seems after knowing Alice is Newton this guy going to fanboy mode or some sort

"Ajuka… you are making her uncomfortable." Said Sirzechs

"Sirzechs… But this is Isaac Newton. Isaac Newton, the greatest scientist of all." Said Ajuka panting

"Ajuka… you are starting to be more of a pervert there…" Said Sirzechs

"My apology for that Alice-san. This guy here is quite a fan of… ah, your work." Said Sirzechs

"Just control him." Said Alice hiding behind Issei

"Ahahaha…" Issei laughing lightly

"Then should we go back? Party like this never my forte at all." Said Scathach

"Yeah… Asia already prepares a feast for us anyway." Said Issei

Ajuka try to voice out but was knocked out by Sirzechs

"Shall I prepare transportation for you all?" Asked Sirzechs

"No need. That troll already did." Said Issei showing him the other side of the seal as they teleport away

"Sirzechs… about this new Faction…" Said Lord Gremory

"Now now Father… I won't say more to ruin the surprise." Said Sirzechs

"But still… who else is in this Faction?" Asked Lord Gremory

"I don't know yet. But it will be interesting." Said Sirzechs

A few days later at the ORC:

"Please take me as your disciple!" Said Sona as she holding Alice's hand

"… Why?" Asked Alice simply

"… Rias?" Asked Issei looks at Rias

"Sona after waking up found out Alice no longer at the party so she had been here for many days waiting for you." Said Rias lightly laugh

"Please! I want to learn directly under you!" Said Sona

"Sorry but I don't take a disciple. I'm now Master Issei servant so I can't take you under me at all." Said Alice

Sona turns to Issei as he said: "What?"

"Please join my peerage." Said Sona

"No."

"Please!" Said Sona begging anime tear

"I said no! I'm not down to selling my humanity." Said Issei

"Sona-san is quite… desperate." Said Asia

"Well… Newton is her idol after all. Seeing her idol in real life causing her like this." Said Rias sweatdrops

"Please! I'll do anything!" Said Sona teary

"And I said no!" Said Issei prying her hands off

"Come on Sona. Issei looks quite tired already. How about letting him go?" Asked Rias

"But…" Sona was immediately knocked down by Tsubaki as she said

"My apology. I'm here to pick up our King."

"G-Get her away from me! At least 10 meters." Said Alice behind Issei

"Yes…" Said Tsubaki as she carries her King back to the Student Council

"Haiz… glad that's over." Said Issei

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Said Rias looking away

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Issei having a bad feeling

"Your fight with Riser had spread out quite wide already. Sona said we even receive some request to visit our territory from the Celt and Europe." Said Rias

"Oh great…" Said Issei slumping down

"Well… that depends if you have any other summon that the other legion might come to visit as well." Said Rias

"Are you for real?" Asked Issei tiredly

"Oh and Issei-kun…" Said Rias

"What is it?" Asked Issei

"I'll be in your care in the future." Said Rias winking at him

"Huh?" Asked Issei confuse

The morning after:

"Wait… what are you doing here?" Asked Issei looking at Rias who is sitting at his living room

"From today on, we'll be neighbor. Please take care of me Issei-kun." Said Rias

"So this is what she meant…" Mumbled Issei palming his face

"She got you good there." Said Scathach drinking beer

Sona house at night:

"So… what is it that you need to contact me Sona?" Asked Rias

"This morning. Two people from the church contacted me." Said Sona

"The church?" Asked Rias

"They want to have a meeting with you." Said Sona

"They want to have a meeting with a devil?!" Said Rias surprise

"Yes… and you will meet them at your clubroom after school." Said Sona

"Why did you already decided it?" Asked Rias

"Because those two carrying Holy Sword." Said Sona

"Holy Sword?! Why would they carrying something like that here?" Asked Rias

"You'll have to find out tomorrow." Said Sona

(Issei house)

At the living room, Issei and the girls sitting down relaxing after Issei training. A knocking was heard as Issei going to the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Asked Issei opening the door

"Oh Issei. It's been a long time." Said the twin tail girl

"Uh… who are you?" Asked Issei

"How cruel! You forgot about your childhood friend already?!" Said the girl

"Wait childhood friend? I only have Irina though…" Said Issei

"You do remember!" Said Irina hugging him

"Wait you are Irina? I thought you were a boy?" Asked Issei

"Well… it couldn't be helped since I was pretty boyish back then. But it seems that many things happen when I was away." Said Irina looking at behind Issei

"Irina… how about let us go in?" Asked the other girl

"Oh right… this is Xenovia Quarta. We are here for a mission so I was thinking of dropping by. So can we come in? I want to meet Mr and Mrs Hyoudou." Said Irina

"Sorry but my parents are going for a long tour now." Said Issei

"I see… but can we come in? I want to catch up." Said Irina

Issei shrugged his shoulder as he allows them in.

Inside they meeting Scathach, Alice and Asia. The Xenovia looking at Asia for a while then she said: "Are you… could you be the 'Witch' Asia Argento?"

Asia recoiled back shocked as Scathach, Alice and Issei look at her.

"Ah… you mean the saint that had been banished because you could heal Fallen and Devil." Said Irina

"And what's wrong with that? Do you truly think just because she can heal Fallen and Devil that she is a witch?" Asked Issei as unknown to him, his Ruler card had started to shine

"This doesn't concern you. Asia Argento. Do you still believe in God?" Asked Xenovia

"… Yes. I still believe in him." Said Asia

"Then what is your opinion about Devil?" Asked Xenovia

"Devil is not evil as you said. They are just like us. They have both good and bad." Said Asia

"As I expected. And you have the gall to say that you believe in God?!" Said Xenovia

"My faith in God hasn't changed. No matter what you think, I still have my faith in him." Said Asia

"Shut your mouth! You do not deserve to speak his name!" Said Xenovia swinging her sword down

The Ruler card shines brightly as then appeared is a woman clad with armor as she swings her sword up blocking the attack.

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME WHEN ALL OF YOU BETRAY HIM?! I AM HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED! IS THIS HOW FAR SERVANTS OF GOD HAD FALLEN?!" Said the girl pushes the sword back glaring at them

"Who are you to speak like that to us?!" Said Xenovia

"She has all the right. What makes you think that your action is justified? You condemn her to that stupid Holy Saint title and then exiled her just because she follows the God teaching?!" Said Issei

"God teaching? God doesn't teach us to be friend with Devil like that witch!" Said Xenovia

"John 13:34." Said the girl

"What?" Asked Xenovia

"Read out 'John 13"34'." Said the girl

"' Love one another. As I have loved you.' What does that have to do with this?" Asked Xenovia

"And? Why is the Church exiled her when she follows that?" Asked Issei

"That only reserve to the Follower of God." Said Xenovia

"So you're saying all Follower of God is your allies while others don't is your enemy? So this is how far the Church had fallen." Said the girl

"Who are you to speak like that? You aren't even a Church agent." Said Irina

"Fine then. I guess I need to introduce myself to my Master too." Said the girl turns to Issei as she bows down.

"Servant Ruler Jeanne D Arc. I have come upon your call… my Master." Said Jeanne

"J-J-J-Jeanne D Arc?! The Holy Maiden!" Said Xenovia shocked as Irina faint at that.

Asia forgot all about the scorn as she looks at Jeanne with awe.

"Um, are you sure it's okay with me?" Asked Issei

"I have watched over you Master." Said Jeanne gigging

"Eh?" Asked Issei

"You may have… unfortunate habit, but you have a good heart. You fighting the Fallen to protect this young Nun." Said Jeanne look at Asia

"And you even stand up to defend her as well. You anger due to unjustified action, you wish to protect her." Said Jeanne

"Well… because all of you are my friends. And that's my route to be the Harem King." Said Issei raising his fist

"If only we could fix that… but I prefer to walk beside you more Master. I want to see what kind of route you have ahead of yourself." Said Jeanne smiling

"Ahaha… then I'll be your care." Said Issei scratching his head

"Ahem… Master, forgot something?" Asked Alice

"Eh?" Asked Issei looks at Xenovia with a shocked look while Irina still fainting "Oh right…"

Issei walking up to Irina. Xenovia tried to stop him but Scathach already had her spear near her throat as she said:

"Swing that sword down and you two will came back to the Church in body bags." Said Scathach

Xenovia swallow her lump as she puts the sword away as Issei shaking Irina as he said: "Oi wake up Irina."

Issei calling Irina as she starts to stir as she opens her eye. Irina looks at Issei as she said: "Issei-kun? I just have the weirdest dream."

"What kind?" Asked Issei

"Well… The Holy Maiden Jeanne D Arc just appeared in front of me and she said she was your servant." Said Irina

Issei sweatdrop at that as Jeanne said: "It's not a dream miss."

"Eh?" Irina looks at the source of the voice as she sees her: Jeanne D Arc, the Holy Maiden is here, in her childhood friend house.

"Oi Irina don't faint again." Said Issei

"Issei-kun! What is this? Why do you have the Holy Maiden as your servant? I know you are a pervert but forcing the Holy Maiden to be your servant is going too far!" Said Irina

"Huh?" Asked Issei

"It's your fault Master." Said Alice

"Alice… really not a good time right now." Said Issei

In the end, it took a long time to explain Irina the situation. And after knowing the woman in front of them is Scatchach the God Slayer, Xenovia didn't dare to open her mouth.

"Please come with us back to the Church!" Said Irina

"Why?" Asked Jeanne

"Why? But you are Jeanne D Arc. I'm sure that everyone there will welcome you back." Said Irina

"You mean the same Church condemn a pure Nun to a witch?" Asked Jeanne glaring at them

The two couldn't raise their words up because what Jeanne said is true. They just follow the Church when they exiled Asia and branding her as a witch. They didn't even think what their Lord will say when he sees this.

"Honestly… to think the Follower of God could be like this. I'm deeply disappointed." Said Jeanne

"But devils are a creature of Sin." Said Irina

"And? Didn't our Lord forbid killing but you all do it for our Lord? You people kill but you go scot-free, while Asia crime is following His teaching. So tell me, how are you so much better than her?" Asked Jeanne

The harsh word from Jeanne sinks in. Xenovia wants to protest but she knows her words will only be put down. If she tried violently, there's no doubt Scathach will sending them back in body bags and it will also reflect badly to their Holy Maiden as well.

"I think you girls need to leave. This conversation is starting to get on our nerve." Said Issei as true to his words, not only Jeanne and Scathach but Alice also briefly looking at them with hate while she looking at her book.

Irina could only look down as she and Xenovia had to leave. As much as she would love to stay near Jeanne, but this is not the time at all.

After they leave, Issei looks at Asia as he said: "Don't need to bother by them. You are not at fault at all."

"B-But…" Said Asia trembling

"Like Master said, you don't need to bother by what they said, young Nun. Their view was wrapped by the man of the Church. Just remember that our Lord will always be there for us." Said Jeanne

"Yes… Jeanne-sama." Said Asia

"No need for the formality, just call me Jeanne." Said Jeanne smiling

"But…" "Young Nun. Like you, I'm only a servant to our Lord. There's no need for honorific between us." Said Jeanne as she walking at Asia patting her head

"Y-Yes…" Said Asia happy

"How about going to sleep Asia. We still need to discuss among ourselves." Said Issei

"Yes… Issei-san." Said Asia walking upstairs

Issei smiles turn to frown as Alice said: "You are concern why did the Church came here with those things with them?

"Yeah…" Said Issei

"Something must be about to happen. Something big." Said Jeanne

"So what should we do?" Asked Scathach

"Let ask Rias tomorrow. Pray that something crazy like a supernatural war won't appear here." Said Issei

"… **We are doom.**" Said Ddraig

At the next day after school, Issei along with Asia and his servants going to the ORC as he said: "Oi Rias we need to ask… you…"

Inside, the church duo is now glaring at Rias and Sona while Kiba looking at them with hate. But if you look carefully, more like at the two bundles near the girls

"I-Issei-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked Irina

"Um… I go to school here?" Said Issei

"No… I mean is what are you doing here with them?" Asked Irina

"So? I can't come here to chat?" Asked Issei

"But you are the Master of Holy Maiden Jeanne D Arc. You can't hang around Devil." Said Irina shocking the Devils

"Holy Maiden…" "Jeanne D Arc?" Said Rias and finished by Sona

"Why is being Jeanne Master make me unable to chat with Devils?" Asked Issei

"Issei-kun… are you sided with the Vatican?" Asked Rias

"Hell no! You should know that there's no way I let my Master so much getting near those plebian." Said Alice

"Miss Alice. I know you hate the Church but isn't that a bit much?" Asked Jeanne

"It really is Jeanne D Arc." Said Sona shocked

"Greeting young Devils. I think all of you had heard about me. I am Jeanne D Arc. From today on, I'll serve my Master Issei Hyoudou. Please to make your acquaintance." Said Jeanne

"Y-Yes… it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Rias nervous

"I want to ask though, why are you hate the Church so much miss Alice?" Asked Xenovia

"Because they are the one trying to use every scheme they had in order to stop me from publishing my book." Said Alice

"Your book?" Asked Xenovia

"I think you two should learn more about history. Miss Alice here is the one you know as… Isaac Newton." Said Sona adjusting her glass

"EHHHHH?! Isaac Newton?!" Said Irina shocked

Asia looks at Alice as she said: "Um… is this true?"

"Right, you didn't at the party. That's right Asia. I'm the Isaac Newton that famous through the world." Said Alice

"But what with this kind of line up Issei-kun? A God Slayer, Holy Maiden, and the famous scientist of all time?! How did you manage to have them as your servants?" Asked Irina pointing at the girls

"My charm?" Said Issei chuckling

"No no… this is too much to even call 'charm'." Said Irina waving her hand

"Irina. Don't forget what are we here for." Said Xenovia

"Oh, that's right…" Said Irina turning her gaze to the Devil

"So I can trust you to not interfere with our mission?" Asked Xenovia

"I can assure you. We won't have anything to do with Excalibur at all." Said Rias

His Avenger call starts to shine up lightly.

"Then please excuse us." Said Xenovia but before they could leave many swords popping up

"What is this Gremory?" Asked Xenovia

"Kiba…" Said Rias

"I would like a spar with you two." Said Kiba

"And who are you?" Asked Xenovia

"Let just say… I'm a failed experiment." Said Kiba

"Gremory… you said you won't interfere with our plan regarding Excalibur?" Asked Xenovia

The Avenger card glows a little brighter

"Kiba stand down." Said Rias

"No! Today I'll destroy that accuse blade, Excalibur!" Said Kiba drawing his sword out

The Avenger card shines brightly blinding everyone in the room.

A voice rang out: "STOP CALLING THOSE WORTHLESS TOYS EXCALIBUR ALREADY!"

Jeanne move fast as she drew her sword out block the incoming strike

"Stand down Avenger!" Said Jeanne

"No! I'll kill those buffoon for make a mockery of my Father Blade!" Said an armor wearing knight using her strength to push Jeanne down

"Wait… what are you doing?" Asked Irina panics

Alice then using Gravitation to stop the knight as Jeanne said: "Calm down already Mordred! I could hear you screaming your head off just from yesterday."

"Eh Mordred? Are you saying…" Said Rias looks at the knight

"That's right princess. The one standing in front of you is the Knight of Treachery: Mordred Pendragon." Said Scathach

"YOU EVEN HAVE MORDRED PENDRAGON AS YOUR SERVANT?!" Shout out Irina

"Mordred… calm down." Said Issei using Booster Gear to hold her off

"Let me go, Master! I'll kill those dogs of the Church for making a mockery of my Father Blade!" Said Mordred

"Oi you two. Get out of here now!" Said Issei

"Eh but…"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Said Issei as he and the other losing their strength fast.

The two run out fast as Issei said: "Mordred calm down. Don't go berserk on the Vatican."

"Even though I would love to, but this is not the way." Said Alice

Seeing Mordred start to calm down Issei said: "I'm going to let you go Mordred. Just don't chase after them. Please."

"Tch…" Said Mordred as she took off her armor revealed a girl sitting down on the sofa angry

"This… is Mordred?" Asked Sona

"No… it's Mordred alright." Said Rias with certain

"What do you mean Rias?" Asked Sona

"Before… Jeanne D Arc calling her 'Avenger'. It took a while to remember that phrase, but I finally remember now." Said Rias looking at Issei

"What?" Asked Issei

"Issei-kun… could it be… you know Zelretch?" Asked Rias shaking

Issei recoil back as he then said "… Yes."

Issei immediately being grabbed by Rias as she going all Fangirl mode: "What is he like? How many Servants you can summon? Do you have Emiya Shirou as well? Can you use the same ability as him?"

And thus the interrogate had been going on for a while. Issei managed to pry her off thanks to his servants as Rias sit back and said: "I'm sorry. That was unbecoming of me."

"But are you a Fan?" Asked Issei

"Of course! I have all the collection of Type-Moon. Would you like me to show you?" Asked Rias rapidly

Sona just palmed her face as she mumbled: "Was I like this before?"

Akeno just 'Ara ara' as she chuckled

The sky turned dark as Issei came out sighed tiredly.

"She's… quite unique for a Devil." Said Jeanne

"Rias-san is a nice person after all…" Said Asia chuckled

"How is torturing me for info is nice Asia?" Asked Issei

"But still… there's actually someone a Fan of that troll?" Asked Scathach

"The world is a big place after all…" Said Alice

"Tch… if I see those two again, I'll break them along with those stupid toys." Said Mordred

"Haiz…" Sighed out Issei as he and the girls going back home.

**Done. This is the servant lists:**

**Saber: Miyamoto Musashi**

**Lancer: Scathach**

**Archer: Atalanta**

**Rider: **

**Caster: Alice (Newton)**

**Assassin:**

**Berserker:**

**Ruler: Jeanne D Arc**

**Avenger: Mordred (You could say due to her chance to be King had been denied that she became Avenger. I'll change if you don't like it though)**

**Please PM or Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kokabiel

At the next day, Issei is now sparring with Scathach as his servants taking turns to train him. After for a while, he then sits down drinking a sports drink relax. Scathach then said

"I don't get one thing though…"

"What is it?" Asked Issei

"Why are you trying so hard to train? You got us to protect you already." Said Scathach

"Well… probably because of my pride as a man." Said Issei

"Your pride as a man?" Asked Scathach

"I don't want to sit back and let you girls protect me. I mean… I know you girls are more than strong enough to do so, but I want to protect important people close to me with my own hand." Said Issei

"Are you trying to be cool or something? If so, then it won't work." Said Alice who was sitting near the chair of the park

"I guess so… but because I don't want to see anyone close to me shedding their tear." Said Issei scratching his head

"Why is that Master?" Asked Jeanne

"Well… because a man letting a girl cry is not a man at all of course." Said Issei

"… What kind of stupid reason is that?" Asked Mordred looks at him like he was an idiot

"That's hurt you know. But still, I want to fight alongside you all, not as Master and Servants, but between comrades. After all, that's what being friends are for." Said Issei

"So you want to be able to fight alongside us? That was simple." Said Scathach

"That's not all though." Said Issei

"What do you mean Master?" Asked Jeanne

"My battle with the White One." Said Issei

"Ah, that's right. Ddraig did say you will have a rival that wielding a Sacred Gear similar to your Booster Gear right?" Asked Alice

"Yeah… It's not just him though, sooner or later there will be many others who had hostile intent. That's why I want to be strong to protect those dear to me." Said Issei clenching his fist

"Huh… It seems you starting to become a man there." Said Mordred chuckled

"You think?" Asked Issei smiling sheepishly

"Then let's change instructor. You will be facing me next." Said Mordred calls out Clarent and her armor

"Then come at me!" Said Issei as he activates Balance Breaker

After a while, thanks to Asia, his wound managed to heal as he walking around the busy street. He was about to go and check out some Eroge but a sight slam to his eye

"Please spare some change for God lost lamb." Said Xenovia

"Please give us your blessing." Said Irina

After a while:

"This is no good." Said Irina

"It's all your fault for buying that with our travel expense." Said Xenovia pointing at the picture

"But it was Saint Peter!" Said Irina

"No, it's not! Oh Lord, is this my trial?" Said Xenovia clapping her hand

"What's with you? This is why I can't stand your branch teaching." Said Irina

"At least we survived." Retort Xenovia

The two stomachs rumbling making Issei chuckled at that.

"Eh Issei-kun?" Said Irina

"You want to get some lunch at my house?" Asked Issei

At Issei house:

The two Church agents devouring bowls after bowls of rice at fast speed surprising him and the girls

"Where do they even put all those food?" Asked Asia

"Don't know…" Said Mordred still glaring at the girls. Honestly, after seeing the two, Mordred immediately calls out Clarent to kill the two. Good thing that the girls already take action to stop her.

"Ah, I miss this. This is just like Mrs Hyoudou cooking." Said Irina

"Thank you for that." Said Asia smiling

"I thank you for your help. But could it be that you wish to ask us something?" Asked Xenovia drinking a cup of water

"Not exactly. I was just looking around then seeing you like that make me decide to do something before you even think about robbing the Shrine donation box or alike." Said Issei

The two jumps a little at hearing that.

"Wait… you actually consider that?!" Said Jeanne surprise

"We're sorry Jeanne-sama." Said Irina and Xenovia bows down

"Don't you have some fund for traveling?" Asked Alice

"Well…" "That's because she's buying this with the money." Said Xenovia cut her off showing them the picture.

"… What is this?" Asked Scathach

"Don't you know? This is Saint Peter!" Said Irina

"Eh really?" Asked Asia surprise

"No Asia it's not." Said Jeanne

"Eh…" Said Asia downhearted

"You bought this with your traveling money? I never understand how you Vatican thinking at all…" Said Mordred look at the agent like they were stupid

The two could only look down embarrassed. Issei decide to break the mood and said: "So care to tell me about this matter? Since this incident happens in our hometown after all."

"You don't have to worry Issei-kun. We'll take care of it." Said Irina

"Okay… so care to tell us?" Asked Issei looking at Xenovia

"I suppose that's fair. We are here because Kokabiel, a high-rank Fallen Angel stealing Excalibur…" "Don't call them Excalibur or I'll kill you!" Said Mordred cut her off angry

"R-Right. Ahem… Kokabiel stole the church Sacred Holy Sword and bringing them here at Kuoh." Said Xenovia

"Why Kuoh?" Asked Alice

"I don't know… we didn't know his motive for doing so at all." Said Xenovia

"War…" Said Scathach

"What do you mean Scathach?" Asked Issei

"This Kokabiel must be quite a warmonger. Most likely he brings those swords here to create a large scale war right at Kuoh." Said Scathach

"How are you so sure?" Asked Xenovia

"Trust me, little girl. I met a fair share of these type before. I know." Said Scathach drinking a can of beer

"Then shouldn't we stop this? I refuse to let some stupid Crow bring a war to my home!" Said Issei

"Then may I ask for your assistant?" Asked Xenovia

"Xenovia?" Asked Irina

"Look… our chance of success let alone survive are quite low. But what if we borrow their power? After all, the higher up didn't say we can't borrow a dragon and heroes power?" Said Xenovia

"I-I see…" Said Irina

"So what's your call Master?" Asked Alice

"But first… I think we need to address this matter to the three outside of the window first." Said Scathach looking outside.

"You three can come in. The doors unlocked." Said Issei

The door opens reveal Koneko, Kiba and… Saji?

"What are you doing here Saji?" Asked Issei

"Koneko dragging me here…" Said Saji

"So how much did you hear?" Asked Scathach

"Some of…" Said Kiba

"Then what is your plan Kiba?" Asked Issei

"I want to ask you to step out of this Issei-kun. This is my fight." Said Kiba

"That's nice… but I refuse. I have my business with those… 'disgrace' of my Father Blade name!" Said Mordred

"And I refuse to let you in this fight Kiba." Said Issei

"Why?! This is my fight?! Why am I not in?!" Said Kiba

"That's why. You are consumed by vengeance. Same to you as well Mordred." Said Issei

"You blocking me out too?!" Said Mordred

"I'll talk to you later. First… Kiba can you tell me why you hating these swords so much?" Asked Issei

"Oh, I believe I can…" Issei raising his hand stopping Xenovia

"I want to hear directly from you Kiba. So care to tell me?" Asked Issei

"Very well… I suppose I could tell you." Said Kiba as he told them about the story. The more they heard, the more they are angry

"Those dogs of the Church! They willing to go this far to taint my Father Blade!" Said Mordred stands up with Clarent on her hand

"Experiment on children and dispose of them after deeming them a failure? Is this how the Follower of God suppose to be like?" Asked Jeanne clenching her fist

"Even all these times, the Church way of doing things are ridiculous as ever huh?" Asked Alice upset

"B-But… thanks to that experiment, there are many can wield Holy Sword now." Said Irina

"That doesn't make this acceptable. No matter what kind of result, sacrifice innocent children's life is never the way!" Said Jeanne

"We know. That incident was viewed with great repugnance even among us. That's why the man responsible for it was branded as a heretic and excommunicated." Said Xenovia

"At least the Vatican can do one thing right… for once." Said Alice

"Then… who is it?" Asked Jeanne

"Valper Galilei. The Archbishop of Genocide." Said Irina

"That's quite a colorful alias for a priest." Said Mordred

"So are you helping us?" Asked Xenovia

"Yeah… but first, Kiba…" Said Issei making Kiba looks at him

"You wish to destroy… ahem, those swords, right? Why?" Asked Issei

"Why? Because of those swords that all my friends were killed!" Said Kiba

"You want revenge on a weapon? You are a swordsman so you should know, it's not the weapon that kills, it's the user that use it." Said Issei

"And second… you claim that you avenging your friend so they can rest in peace. Tell me Kiba, will your friends be able to rest in peace if they seeing how empty you living your life?" Asked Issei

"What do you mean?" Asked Kiba

"Your friends save you because they didn't want you to avenge them, they want you to live on their stead. Focus on those happy time with your friends instead of their death Kiba. Fight Valper with those feeling, that is how you avenging your friend." Said Issei

"Same to you as well Mordred. I know you hate your Father for taking your rightful place to the throne, but you love him aren't you?" Asked Issei

"I love him? Are you an idiot Master? I hate him!" Said Mordred

"Really? Then why are you so upset after the Church did this to your Father Blade?" Asked Issei as he 'borrow' Xenovia sword

"You love him, don't you? Even though the tales said you are the biggest traitor?" Asked Issei

"… I just want to make him proud. I want to prove to him that I'm not just a homunculus, that I'm his child." Said Mordred

"There you go. Be more honest to yourself Mordred. You are not at Camelot anymore. You are here with us now. A new family." Said Issei

"If so… then this is a weird family…" Said Mordred

"Hey but it's still one right?" Asked Issei smiling

"Mordred. Nobody is perfect. Even heroes. That's what family are for. To stand beside you and help you stand up. Just trust us okay?" Asked Issei smiling

"Why are you so persistent at this?" Asked Mordred

"Well… like I said before, I hate seeing a girl cry." Said Issei chuckling

"And I said you won't look cool even if you try." Said Mordred punches him lightly

"Haha… very funny there." Said Issei "Listen Mordred. I won't tell you to give up revenge or spouting crap about nothing good came from revenge. But at least let us help you, don't take it all in by yourself. We are family aren't we?"

"… I won't be part of your harem Master." Said Mordred

"Eh wait what?" asked Issei

"As will I." Alice

"Me too." Scathach

"Myself as well." Jeanne

"You guy hate me that much?" Asked Issei with anime tear

"I-Issei-san. I'm willing to stay beside you." Said Asia try to cheer him up

"But this family thing doesn't sound so bad." Said Mordred

"Even though it's a weird one." Said Scathach

"With a pervert Master." Said Alice

"Alice… do you really have to add salt in my wound?" Asked Issei

"Don't worry Master. We prefer you just the way you are." Said Jeanne

"Really?" Asked Issei teary look up

"Well… at least you have morale, unlike that fire chicken." Said Alice

"As she said, we choose you because that's just who you are after all." Said Scathach

'Issei… no Master. Thank you.' Though Mordred smiling

"So feeling better?" Asked Issei

"Yep. That Fallen won't stand a chance against us." Said Mordred

"That's the spirit." Said Issei

"But one and final warning Master… Don't call me a girl again or I'll cut you." Said Mordred glaring at him

"Alright alright…" Said Issei raising his hand up

"There Koneko. Now you have better reinforcement. Now can I go?" Asked Saji trying to run away only for Koneko grabbing him

"We can't let you report to our King." Said Koneko

"Wait… you guy sneak out of Rias and Sona order?" Asked Issei

"I was forced to be here!" Said Saji crying

"Could you man up a little bit like our Master?" Asked Scathach

"Only a little?" Asked Issei sweatdrops

"I don't have strong servants like Hyoudou!" Said Saji

"Our Master had to work for his power too. Don't tell me you never train?" Asked Alice

"Well…" Said Saji looks away

"You're pathetic." Said Mordred

"Gah!" Said Saji crouching down

"Well then… let's wait until night so we could go." Said Issei

(Night)

The group ready as Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Saji wearing priest outfit to scout. Issei servants are at spirit form as they searching around.

The group then had to split up to search faster as Issei searching the area with his servants.

"Find anything?" Asked Issei

"Nothing Master." Said Jeanne

"My side as well." Said Mordred

"My is… wait." Said Scathach

"What's wrong?" Asked Issei

"Master. The devils' side is fighting… the crazy priest back then with the Fallen?" Said Scathach surprise

"Wait… wasn't he killed by you?" Asked Alice

"What should I do Master?" Asked Scathach

"How are they?" Asked Issei

"The devil's side are winning thanks to the Dragon Sacred Gear from the Student Council kid." Said Scathach

"Then wait there and if the group start to get disadvantaged, help them. We'll be there right away." Said Issei running

Freed following Valper order as he cut off the line from Saji with his sword charging with the light element. He then dashes to Kiba prepare to slice him but then he kicked aside by Scathach

"Ow… you are that bitch from before?!" Said Freed

"Hou… it looks like I need to fix that tongue of your." Said Scathach twirling her spear

"Freed. We are leaving now! Tch… to think the Queen of the Land of Shadows is here." Said Valper as he teleports away

Freed then using his flash bomb to escape as well. Scathach looks at Kiba as she said: "Didn't we agree that if any of you found Freed, you will contact us?"

"I'm sorry…" Said Kiba

"What's going on here?" Asked Rias as she, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki arrived.

"Oi Scathach… where is Fre- Rias? What are you doing here?" Asked Issei arrived at the scene

"Akeno reports to me about Kiba and Koneko behavior so I came here to stop them." Said Rias

"Saji… we need to talk." Said Sona looking at Saji with coldness scaring him

"Yuuto… do you realize what your action would do? You almost set a war." Said Rias

"Actually princess… that's what Kokabiel is doing in the first place." Said Scathach

"What do you mean?" Asked Rias

Scathach then tells her about their talk back to the house.

"I see… I heard he is quite a warmonger so I wouldn't put it past him." Said Rias

"But still… you all should have contacted us." Said Sona as she… 'punishing' Saji

"I'm afraid to ask… but what are you doing?" Asked Alice

"Ahem… This is how we punish our servant for disobeying us Alice-sama." Said Sona flushed

"Don't add Sama in my name!" Said Alice

"Um yes… how about Mistress?" Asked Sona

"Moving on…" Said Issei stopping this "Look… you stop Kiba because you thought this would be causing a war right?"

"Yes…" Said Rias

"Hate to break it, but that is stupid." Said Issei

"Eh?" Asked Rias surprise

"You ask him to forget about revenge. Isn't that the same as telling him to forget about his friends who sacrificing their lives to save him?" Asked Issei

"As expected of a devil. You truly are evil." Said Jeanne

"Ah no… I didn't mean that." Said Rias waving her hand

"Rias… while your intention is good, but Kiba needs to do this. He needs to face his own nightmare to move forward. Your job is to support him, not stopping him. Honestly, this is one of the reasons why I don't want to join your peerage. I never like politic at all." Said Issei

"Screw politic! That's a nice policy there Master." Said Mordred

"**Dragon never bother with those things anyway so who cares.**" Said Ddraig

"I-I see…" Said Rias

"So what are you going to do now? Stopping Kiba?" Asked Issei

"Normally I would… But after learning what you just told us, we can't ignore this at all." Said Rias

"President…" Said Kiba

"But Kiba… you better ready for your punishment when this is over." Said Rias

"Yes, President." Said Kiba

"So how are we going to find him Rias?" Asked Akeno

"Leave that to me." Said Scathach as she picks up a rock as she carving it

"Is that… Rune?" Asked Rias

"Rune?" Asked Issei

"I'll teach you later Master." Said Scathach "Found him."

"Wait… couldn't you just use that before?" Asked Mordred

"I thought that guy would just collect the sword by himself. Never thought he would send followers to do it for him." Said Scathach

"So where is he?" Asked Issei

"Kuoh Academy." Said Scathach as a wave of magic tingling their sense.

"The ley-line are acting up." Said Scathach

"We need to go now." Said Issei

They arrived at Kuoh Academy as Sona was about to erect a barrier then Scathach said: "No offense little miss, but let me do it instead" as she erects her boundary field

"Let's go in, kick his ass and go back home girls." Said Issei

"Right!" Said all of Issei servants as they going in.

"Hmm… if it isn't the sisters or Maou. So are Sirzechs coming here? Or Serafall?" Asked Kokabiel

"Irina!" Said Issei as he picks them up

"Huh? Oh hou… if it isn't the Sekiryuutei and his heroes servant. Let's see, Scathach, Jeanne D Arc, Mordred Pendragon and of course Isaac Newton." Said Kokabiel

"Don't worry Master. She's fine. Just a little exhausted." Said Alice

"I see…" Said Issei

"Hmm… I managed to get Excalibur Mimic and Destruction from the two Exorcist, but the Destruction user quite slippery as she managed to get away instead of her." Said Kokabiel

"So I take it that you are intending to create a war?" Asked Issei

"That's right. Azazel and Shemhazai are too lazy so I had to do it myself. When I heard what happen to Freed after I gave him a new body and get his soul back from a deal with Hades, I thought it was just an exaggeration, but it seems that you truly did return Scathach." Said Kokabiel

"So are you intending to fight all of us?" Asked Scathach

"It's an interesting idea. So how about I equally the number first?" Said Kokabiel as call out his army

"What the?" Asked Issei looks around

"Behold. My army of 400 Fallens. If I have to declare wars, I have to make it believable too." Said Kokabiel

"Hou… that's perfect numbers. We will take 100 each. How is that sound?" Asked Scathach grinning

"Fine by me." Said Mordred

"I have no problem either." Said Alice

"For the Lord!" Said Jeanne

"I guess I'll take the big guy then." Said Issei

BOOST GEAR: WEISH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.

Armor forming around Issei as he then flying up at Kokabiel height.

"Hou so you can use Balance Breaker huh? Then come at me Red Dragon Emperor!" Said Kokabiel roar out as hell broke loose

(Scathach)

Scathach twirling both of her spears on her hand as she dashes through many Fallen killing them by striking through their heart, sever their head… and many in different ways.

She then jumps back as she said: "Gae Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death."

Many blood red spears with strong bloodlust appear as they sailing toward the Fallen group killing them all

"Come on. At least try harder. I want my money worth." Said Scathach laughing

(Mordred)

Mordred cleaving through the Fallen as they fall down rapidly. Mordred then swings her sword shattered a light spear as she then throws Clarent straight at the Fallen who is flying as she kicking and punching the other. She then jumps onto one as she using 'Prana Burst' leaping up to catch her sword that plunges into the Fallen as she slamming the body down creating a large explosion.

Mordred then draw her sword up as she then said: "Rebellious Against My Beautiful Father: Clarent Blood Arthur!"

A wave of Mana sweeping through the army killing them all.

"That's half of the Fallens on me." Said Mordred put Clarent on her shoulder

(Alice)

Many Fallen who trying to get near her instantly got crush by the Gravity. She then raised her hand up as she said: "Hey do you guy know how a black hole create?"

"What?" Asked a Fallen

"You see if the gravitation is too strong, then the thing that in the center of the Gravity is… this." Said Alice as a mini black hole is on her hand

"Tah-tah…" Said Alice as she then throws it in the middle of the group as the group being suck up to the black hole as the power getting stronger sucking in the one trying to run away.

"Ah… all is in my calculation." Said Alice high nose

(Jeanne)

"Here is the word of our Lord. Luminosité Eternelle." Said Jeanne as light pours down upon and strengthen her.

Jeanne first then using her flag spinning around creating a tornado sweeping away the Fallens. Next, is she then raising her sword up summoning a large gust of wind attracting the Fallen to her as she then blows them away with an explosion.

Jeanne then raises her flag blocking a strike and then sweep her flag sending a wave of Mana crashing to the army sending them flying

"It's time to finish this. La Puece." Said Jeanne as she raising her flag up as the surrounding explode to a bright light. After the light dies down, so does the Fallen as Jeanne said: "Phew… I somehow manage to do it"

(Issei)

Issei is now trading blow after blow with Kokabiel. Issei now has Gae Bolg with him from Scathach as he delivers multiple thrust and slashes to Kokabiel. Kokabiel just uses his two short light sword to fight him at close combat.

"You are quite interesting human. You can use Balance Breaker despite you are being human." Said Kokabiel

"Human has more potential than you think." Said Issei

"True. I have seen many of your kind stand up from many difficult situations. That's why I want you to be my opponent." Said Kokabiel

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"I live my life in battle Sekiryuutei. Dying on my own bed is something I rather not do." Said Kokabiel

"Just because of that that you creating wars?!" Said Issei thrusting at Kokabiel with faster speed

"That's right Son of Man. And let me tell you this, after Excalibur being combined, the ley-line that being used for power source will wipe out the whole city in 20 minutes." Said Kokabiel

"What?! Are you crazy? You will kill us all!" Said Issei

"Me and my soldiers are already among the walking corpses. It just depends on how our death came to us." Said Kokabiel

"So you are willing to throw away your life? You truly are the warmonger." Said Issei boosting his Gae Bolg

"Hou… you still can get stronger huh? Very well… consider this is a reward. I will tell you a certain secret. A secret that even shatter the Holy Maiden in your Faction." Said Kokabiel

"What do you mean? Wait… don't tell me…" Said Issei realize

"Judging from your expression, it seems that you knew. That's right. In the last Great War, not only the great Demon Kings perished, but God as well!" Said Kokabiel

"Tch… this is bad." Said Scathach killing one with her spear

"Why did you have to call Asia here of all the time Rias Gremory?!" Said Jeanne looking at where Asia is.

"This is bad. The devils and the Church agents start to choke." Said Mordred

"That stupid Crow. He had to do it." Said Alice

Asia had just come to heal Irina who is still unconscious as the shocking new shatter her belief

"That… that's a lie!" Said Xenovia as there's no longer strength on her leg

"God is… dead?" Rias mumbled shocked

"At that war: Devil King and Elite Devil, Fallen Angels and Angels suffer quite a loss except for their leaders. That is why the devil, angel, Fallen Angel had to depend on the human to make sure their race won't be extinct." Said Kokabiel

"I guess this explains the Evil Piece system." Said Alice

"The leaders of the three Factions had to hide this information in order to prevent mass panic so the human could live on." Said Kokabiel

"Then… Then what about the love that we receive from him?" Asked Asia

"Michael is doing a good job. But not as good as God. That's why the young Nun over there had been exiled. Because of the bug in the system manifest on her Sacred Gear that the Church afraid of being exposed that they exiled her and branding her as a witch." Said Kokabiel

"But Michael is not God. The system may be functional but it's not as effective as when God still alive." Said Kokabiel

"… God is dead? So what?" Asked Issei

"What did you say?" Asked Kokabiel

"I said… so what God's dead? It's not like he had been affecting much on our lives. God had always been watching over us and only interfere when I was necessary. And that's even rarely too. He figures this day would happen so he wants human to be independent on him so his loss is not a big of a deal at all." Said Issei

"I see… I guess that's one way to look at it. Then let me see your worth, Son of Man." Said Kokabiel

"It's done! Excalibur had been revived." Said Valper but he was instantly got a light spear through him

"Good job and good timing Valper. Freed… use Excalibur to kill them all." Said Kokabiel

"Yes Boss!" Said Freed as he plucks out the sword as the sword then suddenly releasing a dark aura start to surrounding the sword consuming Freed.

"Wait what is this? GUAAAHHHH!" Shout out Freed as his eye glowed red as he mumbled out **Mordred!**"

"Huh?" Said Mordred

"**Die Mordred!**" Said Freed charges at her as she holding Clarent up to block the strike.

"What the? This cheap imitate manage to push Clarent?" Said Mordred surprise

"As I suspect, it seems Excalibur still remember its old foe." Said Kokabiel

"Could it be… because of Clarent power that awakens Excalibur?" Said Jeanne

"Wait but this thing emits out demonic power. How in the world Excalibur can become a demonic sword?" Asked Alice

"As Kokabiel said, God is dead so most likely that the barrier between Good and Evil already gone." Said Jeanne

"I see… with that gone so even a Holy Sword Excalibur can be a demonic sword?" Said Alice

Freed roared out as he charges at Mordred sword clashing.

"What are we waiting for? Let's help her." Said Jeanne but they were blocked by the Fallen army and also the part belongs to Mordred as well. The devils and Churchs agent managed to shake off the shocking news but they were still shaken

"Tch…" Said Issei as he about to move in but he forced to block a strike from Kokabiel

"Your fight is with me Son of Man." Said Kokabiel

"Master focus on your fight. I'm not a Maiden that waiting to be rescued." Said Mordred

"But…" "I'm your family, right? Then trust in me." Said Mordred

"… Alright. But you better win against that fake." Said Issei

"that goes without saying." Said Mordred but Mordred starts to be at disadvantage as the strike along with all fragments ability making the fight harder.

"Don't screw with me. I have my family waiting for me so get the fuck… Lost!" Said Modred as Clarent shine brightly as it starting to push away Excalibur corruptness.

Mordred then starts to push stronger as Freed starting to get overpowered. In the end, he had to leap back as he raising his sword up and Demonic power starts to gather.

"Huh… never thought I see this day. The demonic sword Clarent try to prevent the war that the Holy Sword Excalibur bring upon." Said Mordred as her sword start to radiate with power as well.

"Rebellious Against My Beautiful Father: Clarent Blood Arthur!" Said Mordred

"**Excalibur Morgan.**" Said Freed

The two attack clash upon each other as Clarent Mana start to overpowered Excalibur as Clarent hitting Excalibur blowing it to pieces along with Freed as well. And after the attack died down, all that's left was the broken Excalibur. Mordred then using the heel of her steel boot slam down breaking the sword.

'Rest in peace… Father.' Though Mordred

Back to Issei as he then dodging a strike from Kokabiel as he then hit Kokabiel with the other side of the spear sending him skid back.

"Now!" BOOST TRANSFER.

"Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death." Said Issei as he hurling Gae Bolg as it speeds toward Kokabiel. Kokabiel raising his two light spear sword on instinct but Gae Bolg broke through the spear easily as the spear straight through his heart and nailed him down to the ground. Kokabiel died before he could hit the ground.

Issei flying down as he then takes the spear away then suddenly the boundary field broke as a white figure drop down.

"This guy…" Said Issei

"**There's no mistaking it. That's the White One Partner.**" Said Ddraig

"**It's been a long time Red One. It seems that you have acquired a Unique Partner there.**" Said Albion

"**Kukuku… this is just the tip of the Ice Berg.**" Said Ddraig

"**Then I'll be waiting.**" Said Albion

"Are you the one who kill Kokabiel?" Asked the white one

"Yeah so? If you want to take him back then you should have come here sooner." Said Issei

"… Interesting. I'll look forward to meeting you again… Rival." Said the white one as he then flying away

Issei then look at Mordred as he said: "Feeling okay?"

"I guess so…" Said Mordred

"Then let us go back. Tonight is more than enough excitement for one day." Said Issei looking at Jeanne as she talking with Asia

"Yeah… Right now, I just want to take a bath and go to bed." Said Alice stretching her arms

"A can of beer with my name waiting for me back home Master." Said Scathach

"Okay… then let us go home." Said Issei

"Come on you two. Let's go." Issei called out Jeanne and Asia

**Done. Another long chapter. Servant list:**

**Saber: Miyamoto Musashi (Still have no idea how to summon her)**

**Lancer: Scathach**

**Archer: Atalanta (Probably soon)**

**Rider:**

**Caster: Alice (Newton)**

**Assassin:**

**Berserker:**

**Ruler: Jeanne D Arc**

**Avenger: Mordred**

**Please PM or Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Guest from difference Legions

"Hah… it's so hot." Said Issei as he arrived at his house.

"Yes… it's hot." Said Asia tiredly

'Of all the time, I'm glad that I'm a servant at the time like this.' Said Mordred

'Now now… no need to torment our Master any longer.' Said Jeanne

'Yeah… Huh?' Said Scathach looking up

'What's wrong Scathach?' Asked Alice

'Master… your parents are back… and they aren't alone.' Said Scathach

'What?' Said Issei as he then speeds up to his house

At his house, he barges in fast with his servants and Asia as he said: "MOM, DAD!"

"Oh, Issei welcome back." Said Issei Father

"We are just talking to your friend." Said Issei mother motioning him to the girl that wearing dark theme clothes

"It's been a long time, hasn't it… Scathach?" Asked the girl

"Morrigan… so you are here huh? No wonder I felt something familiar." Said Scathach scowling

"Oh are they your friends Issei? Miss Morrigan said that she wants to visit you with us." Said Issei father

"Y-Yeah… Mom, Dad, how about the two of you go with Asia to get some food? I have some catching up to my… friend." Said Issei

"Well… if that's the case, let's go Asia-chan. I want to tell you all about our trip." Said Issei mother as her and father standing up.

"Asia, Jeanne, Mordred… I'm counting on you." Said Issei

"Don't worry Issei-san." Said Asia

"I'll protect them, Master." Said Jeanne

Mordred nodded as they leave the house with Issei parents

"Now that's out of the way, care to tell me how in the world you have this witch as your servant… boy?" Asked Morrigan

"Tread carefully Morrigan. Or do you forget who are you talking to?" Asked Scathach with Gae Bolg out

"I don't. That is why I didn't kidnap the boy parents in the first place." Said Morrigan

"I swear if you people so much harm a single hair on my parents…" Said Issei calling out Booster Gear as his eye show Dragonic trait

The surrounding gravity starts to get stronger as Alice glowing with Mana.

"I suggest you better be careful with your next word, they might be your last." Said Alice

"Haiz… this is getting nowhere at all." Sighed out Morrigan

"Why are you here Morrigan? Wasn't Celt still isolated?" Asked Scathach

"Not anymore. After your act at the Devil World and Kokabiel after, the Celt pantheon can't no longer ignore this. I hope you remember who you are Scathach." Said Morrigan

"The Celt? Why? I no longer have any connection to you all anymore." Said Scathach

"Yes. But Dagda wants to know that what is your intention to join the newly create Faction of the Sekiryuutei." Said Morrigan

"Still an egghead as always huh?" Asked Scathach snickering

"Yes. But he's not the only one. After all, you ARE the Celt Pantheon God Slayer." Said Morrigan

"I don't remember signing up to those fools." Said Scathach

"The world won't think like that. Unless you tell me your planning or we won't leave you alone at all." Said Morrigan

Issei sighed out as he said: "Look… just get back to Ireland. It's not like Scathach will just declaring war on the other Pantheon."

"I don't know… that's sound interesting." Said Scathach grinning

"Not helping." Said Alice

"Don't worry. If my Master Issei Hyoudou doesn't want to wage war, then I won't as well." Said Scathach

"Do you think I'll trust your word?! There's no way a simple human like him could control you!" Said Morrigan standing up angry

"I never ask you to trust me at all Morrigan. But remember this… you harm him and his family, then I'll march to the castle and kill all of you." Said Scathach eye flash red at Morrigan at the last part

"… Fine… I guess that answer is acceptable… somewhat." Said Morrigan as she leaves to the door.

"But know this. These days, not only myself will come here but there will be others as well." Said Morrigan as she then leaves

Alice releases the gravitation as she said: "This is happening faster than I thought."

"Yeah… I guess I need to make some runes for your parent too Master." Said Scathach

"Thanks, Scathach." Said Issei

The door opens again as the group going with Issei parent came back.

"We're home." Said Issei father

"Oh yeah… I need to settle this matter too." Said Issei as he palmed his face thinking a way to explain to them about his servants.

After that he then explaining to them that his servants are his friends from overseas. His mother keeps on smiling happily that he got many girls to leave with him while his father crying that his son finally had a harem. Oi oi, how do you think your son is before?

But when he asked why did they come home so early as Issei mother said: "Dear did you forgot? After tomorrow is bringing your parents to school day."

"Oh yeah… that's right." Said Issei forgot about that

"Eh, what is that day Mother?" Asked Asia

"You see Asia-chan. It's the day that we parents come to school to see just how grown up our child is. Ah, I can't wait to see how much our son improved after Alice-chan tutor him." Said Issei mother

"It's nothing much Mrs. Hyoudou." Said Alice

"Now now… I told you to call us Mother and Father right?" Asked Issei mother

"Mrs. Hyoudou. I'm not interested in Ma- I mean Issei." Said Alice

"I know Alice-chan… I know." Said Issei mother waving her hand

"I'm not…" Said Alice lowering her head down but only make Issei mother smiled at her.

"Ah… young love." Said Issei mother gleaming at the other girls as they look away.

Issei right now is heading to school with Asia and his servants as he then heard

'**Partner…**' Said Ddraig

'Yeah… I can feel it too.' Said Issei looks at the male leaning on the school gate.

Vali saw Issei looking at him as he said: "So you recognized me already? You won't be boring after all."

"Care to introduce yourself?" Asked Issei

"Ah yes. I am Vali the White Dragon Emperor. Or you may know as Vanishing Dragon." Said Vali

Issei immediately raising his gun up as Vali getting near him.

"Good instinct. As expected of the Master of the legendary heroes." Said Vali as the girls then reveal themselves

"So… what is it that you want?" Asked Alice

"Just a friendly chat. And deliver a message." Said Vali

"Message?" Asked Issei

"But first, I want to ask you something… Issei Hyoudou, what rank do you think you are among the strong in this world?" Asked Vali

"Why should I care?" Asked Issei

"… True. But you should know since you and your Faction are quite the center of the attention." Said Vali

"Anyway… counting your Balance Breaker, and also your ability to synchronize with your Servants judging from your fight, you could be at the between three and two digits. Quite impressive for a human." Said Vali holding his fingers up

"Your point?" Asked Issei

"… I'm looking forward to seeing your potential and just how powerful you can be. Now that's over, I'm here to tell you that my Boss, the leader of the Fallen Angels wish to speak with you." Said Vali

"The big shot of the Fallen? What? Don't tell me he still had a grudge for me killing his race?" Asked Issei

"Not exactly. If he did, then he would have sent me and his army and himself to kill you instead of inviting you like this." Said Vali

"That's true…" Said Scathach

"Well, I deliver the message. I should get going, don't want to spook the Devils much longer." Said Vali as he walks away but then stops mid-step "Oh and one more thing, bring Isaac Newton with you as well."

"Huh?" Asked Issei

"Me?" Asked Alice pointing at herself

"Issei…" Said Rias as her and Sona peerage walk to them

"Don't worry. He's just saying hello and told me that the big shot of Fallen wants to meet me. Nothing much." Said Issei

"Azazel?! Why is that?" Asked Rias

"Don't know. The weirdest thing is he asked for Alice as well." Said Issei

"Are you intend to go then?" Asked Sona

"Maybe… don't want him just suddenly knocking on my door one day." Said Issei going to class

"Wonder why he wants me though?" Asked Alice

At school, he was surprised to see Xenovia transfer to his class. His two friends already making their move to check her but she then:

"Oh, Issei you are here as well huh? I was about to ask the Council Present where is your class?" Said Xenovia

"Issei you bastard!" Shout out Matsuda and Motohama as he slid down to dodge the two punches.

"SO not only Asia-chan, but you even lay a hand on the transfer student Xenovia as well?" Asked Motohama crying

"Could you quit that you two? I haven't done anything at all." Said Issei

"Um… then why are you asking for Hyoudou?" Asked Katase

"Why… because I want to have a child with him." Said Xenovia

Issei choked on his spit as his servants stop breathing as they look at Xenovia in shocked.

"YOU BASTARD! THIS IS NOT LAYING YOUR HAND ON HER?! JUST WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shout out Matsuda

"GIVE US HALF OF THOSE LUCK!" Said Motohama as the two grabbing Issei by the collars.

"Oi would you two quit it?!" Said Issei prying their hand away

After school:

"Just what the heck are you saying at school?! And didn't you go back with Irina?" Said Issei

"Well… after I heard about God death, I just don't have the courage to go back at all. Irina was sad at first but I didn't tell her the reason." Said Xenovia

"So? Did you join either Rias or Sona peerage?" Asked Issei

"No, not yet." Said Xenovia

"Huh? Then how did you enter Kuoh?" Asked Issei

"Well… the truth is after I don't know what to do, an old man with cane give me an apartment to stay and then entering me to Kuoh Academy." Said Xenovia

"Old man" "Wielding" "Cane?" Asked the four Servants deadpanned

"THAT TROLL!" Shout out Issei to the sky

"Should have known…" Said Mordred palmed her face

"Okay… but why are you here anyway? If you don't go back to the Church then what are you going to do now?" Asked Issei

"Actually… I want to join you. No, more precisely is joining your Faction." Said Xenovia

"Eh why?" Asked Issei

"At that day, even though all of us were shaken of God died, but all of you still have the strength to fight back Kokabiel. That's why I want to be able to do the same too. For the justice that I believe, and to atone for my word against Asia." Said Xenovia lowing her head

"Um… there's no need to worry Xenovia-san. You don't know, that's all." Said Asia waving her hand

"I see… then what is your justice?" Asked Issei

"To punish the evil and protect the innocents. Regardless of who or what they are." Said Xenovia brings out Durandal

"Huh? It's different from I remember, but isn't this Durandal?" Asked Jeanne

"Yes. Unlike Irina and Rias Gremory knight, I'm a natural born wielder. Due to how wild this guy is, I have to seal him to a pocket dimension if I don't want him to ravage everything." Said Xenovia

"Interesting. I would love to have a match against her Master." Said Mordred

"Then you are in charge of her Mordred. She's in." Said Issei

"Are you sure Master?" Asked Alice

"That troll probably predict this might happen so he prepares for her. No matter how annoying that old man is, I trust his judgment." Said Issei tired out

His servants could only chuckle at that.

At the evening:

Issei using the rune that Scathach give him to help him find Azazel location along with Alice. He and Alice arrived at a large building as they going up by elevator and to a room

"This is the place huh?" Asked Issei

"Shall we ring the bell?" Asked Alice

"Might as well…" Said Issei as he ringing the bell

"Come on in. Doors unlocked." Said Azazel

Issei opens the door as they go in. They then find a playboy-alike sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"Welcome to my estate Sekiryuutei-kun. And of course… Isaac Newton as well." Said Azazel

"So I take it you are the big shot?" Asked Issei

"That's right. Come on and grab something to drink. I have non-alcohol drinks in the fridge as well." Said Azazel

After Issei and Alice grab a Cola and an Apple Juice can, they then sit down as Issei said: "So what is the leader of the Fallen want with us?"

"Well… first is to see the famous Isaac Newton up close." Said Azazel looks at Alice

Alice had to hold a shudder at that.

"Second is… to say sorry for what my underlings had done." Said Azazel

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"Well… my pretty little underling after receiving an assignment to watch over you and Asia Argento…" "You call that watch over? That bitch Raynare tried to kill me and then taking the Sacred Gear away from Asia by killing her." Said Issei cut off

"I know… you don't have to be so impatient. Anyway, it seems that she was being talked into by Kokabiel thus making Raynare greedy and… you know what happened." Said Azazel

"And the same Kokabiel tried to turn Kuoh into a war zone between the three Faction." Said Issei

"And he was stopped by you who's a human and your Servants consist of legendary heroes." Said Azazel

"Your point?" Asked Issei

"Are you… truly human?" Asked Azazel

"Huh? Is that to believe? And shouldn't you check it by yourself right?" Asked Issei

Azazel dropped an ice cube in his glass as he said: "Yes. I even dig up your family 500 years back. All of them are normal… except for you."

"A black sheep?" Asked Issei

"Very funny there. But what you did is not something a normal human can do. And I'm sure that the other Faction thinks the same as well. And you are even a Sekiryuutei to boot." Said Azazel

"I take it you are interested in my Booster Gear?" Asked Issei

"And maybe trading idea with Isaac Newton too. I would love to compare my theories with the greatest scientist of all Era." Said Azazel grinning

"… As long as you don't act creepy like the Ajuka devil nor like Leviathan Sister." Said Alice

"Hahaha… I take it they were acting quite wild huh?" Asked Azazel laughing

"You have no idea…" Said Issei chuckled

And after that, they play some game and then Azazel telling Issei and Alice before they go home that the big shot of the Three Factions is going to have a summit due to Kokabiel action.

At the morning after in the English class, but for some reason that it was changed to an art class as they have to paint a free-style picture.

As Issei wonder what should he draws as he remembers about the fight with Kokabiel with his servants. Unknown to him that his hand moving on his own as he's now drawing. His teacher noticed as he then said: "My God Hyoudou-kun. I didn't know you have such talent."

"Eh?" Asked Issei confuse as he looks at his picture to see him in Balance Breaker mode holding his right hand up standing in middle. At his left, Scathach has Gae Bolg in her stand, Asia holding her hand praying and Jeanne with her flag rise up. At his right, Mordred in her armor holding Clarent as if she was at the Round Table and Alice crossing her arms as she looks like she's calculating.

"Wait did I draw this?" Asked Issei surprise

'Yeah… and I have to say it's good.' Said Scathach

'I look badass!' Said Mordred

'It just my good side.' Said Alice nodding

'It's not bad.' Said Jeanne

"Isn't this look like… the character from Fate series?" Asked Matsuda

"I don't recognize the one in the middle though. Is it a new character?" Asked Motohama

After the period:

'**Let's frame it and hang in your room Partner.**' Said Ddraig

'It's that good?' Asked Issei surprise

'**Of course. This could be an advertiser for our Faction.**' Said Ddraig

'Haha…' Chuckled Issei as he then saw the male students start running to the main hall of the school.

"What's going on there?" Asked Issei

"They said that a Magical Girl photoshoot is happening there Issei-san." Said Asia walks to him

"Eh, really Asia? Let's check it out." Said Issei

When he arrived there, clicking sound from camera rang through the hall as a 'Magical Girl' making poses.

'Really? Wasn't Illya is bad enough?' Asked Jeanne

'Who?' Asked Issei

'It's nothing Master…' Said Jeanne

It took a while then Saji dispel the crowd as he then talking to her. It was then Sona came and ask Saji what is the problem?

The Magical Girl seeing Sona as she said: "Found you Sona-tan" and tackling the shocked Sona

"Sona" "-Tan?" Asked Issei and Alice

"Ah, Issei-kun. Alice-san. This person is the Maou Serafall Leviathan… also Sona older sister." Said Rias walks toward them

"… How?" Asked Mordred

"I failed to see the resemblance." Said Jeanne

Serafall then seeing Issei and his servants as she said: "Rias-chan… are they the Sekiryuutei Faction?"

"That's right Serafall-sama. That boy is Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei and leader of the Faction. And the from the left is Asia Argento. Alice Bedford was also known as Isaac Newton. Scathach the Queen of the Land of Shadows. Jeanne D Arc the Holy Maiden and Mordred Pendragon." Said Rias

"Oh! So you are Isaac Newton. My little sister quite a fan of you. She even has a plush named after you as well." Said Serafall

"Onee-sama! Please don't embarrass me in front of Alice-sama." Cried out Sona

"Plush?" Asked Issei looks at Rias

"I did tell you that Sona is a big fan of Isaac… I mean Alice-san after all." Said Rias

"Even though part of me doesn't like you because you are stealing Sona-tan away from me." Said Serafall pouting

"No need to worry. You can have her." Said Alice holding her hand up

"Are you saying you don't want my Sona-tan?" Asked Serafall glaring cutely

"Then what do you want me to do?" Retort Alice

"Onee-sama. I am the Student Council Present so can you put away those… clothes? Even if you are family, I can condemn this." Said Sona upset

"Sona-tan. You know I want to be a Magical Girl. With my sparkling staff, I'll obliterate all angels and Fallen Angels." Said Serafall as she going on a pose

"Onee-sama. Your spark could destroy a small country so please have some self-respect." Said Sona

"Great… One is bad enough now there's two." Mumbled Jeanne

"Are all Maou like this?" Asked Issei

"Well… Rias brother Sirzechs-sama is a fan of Super Sentai." Said Akeno

"A demon king is a fan of Super Sentai?!" Said Issei gobsmacked

"That's… so weird." Said Mordred

Jeanne had a hard time to imagine the scene.

"I can't take this anymore!" Said Sona as she ran away

"Wait Sona-tan!" Said Serafall run after her

"She runs away." Said Alice

"Ahahaha…" Asia lightly laugh

"Okay… so Sirzechs is a Super Sentai Fan. Serafall is a Magical Girl Fan. Ajuka is a… Alice Fan." Said Issei counting his fingers and looks at Alice in the last part.

Alice shivered as she remembers that.

"The Four Maous are quite relaxed at their casual time Issei-kun." Said Rias

"This is too casual." Said Mordred

**Done the first part. Quite a crowd Issei and his Factions had attracted. Wonder what will happen if someone like… Atalanta appear? Servant List:**

**Saber: Miyamoto Musashi**

**Lancer: Scathach**

**Archer: Atalanta**

**Rider:**

**Caster: Alice (Newton)**

**Assassin: Mysterious Heroine X (Thank you all for your idea)**

**Berserker:**

**Ruler: Jeanne D Arc**

**Avenger: Mordred**

**About the other extra classes, I don't think I will add them soon since their were too little servants on their category. Please PM or Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Summit

After the meeting with the… Maous, a party is open at Issei house. The guests are Sirzechs and Rias Father.

"Why are there a Duke of the underworld and Maou sitting in your house living room Master?" Asked Jeanne

"I have no idea…" Said Issei

In the meal, they then open the recorded video that features Asia and Rias. The poor two had been targeted with embarrassment at the level of Hell… for them.

After the meal and both of his parents go to sleep, Sirzechs then meet up with Rias and told her about releasing something while with Issei:

"Issei-kun. I wonder that can you spare some time with me tomorrow?" Asked Akeno

"Okay… What is it?" Asked Issei

(At the tomorrow morning)

"Is this the place?" Asked Issei looking at the shrine

"Oh, Issei-kun. You are here." Said Akeno appear with a Miko outfit

"Akeno-san. Why are we meeting here? Wasn't place like this bad for Devil health?" Asked Issei

"This shrine is a special place that reserved for me so Devil can enter without a problem." Said Akeno

"Oh… Is that so?" Asked Issei as he follows Akeno

They arrived at the shrine and Issei said: "So who am I suppose to meet?"

Issei senses then pick up a foreign power as a voice said: "Is this the Sekiryuutei?"

From the sky, twelve silvers wing spread out as the man landing down. He then said: "Greeting Issei Hyoudou. My name is Michael. I am the leader of the Angel."

Issei could only deadpan as he said: "Okay? First is Sirzechs, next is Azazel and now the big shot of the Vatican too. What with my luck nowadays?"

"I see you have met Azazel. Did he say anything to you?" Asked Michael

"Nothing much, just that you three will have a big meeting at the later date." Said Issei

"I see… then this makes thing easier. I… no we of the Three Factions wish that you and your Factions attain this meeting." Said Michael

"Why us?" Asked Issei

"Because not only you are the Sekiryuutei but you also the leader of the Faction consist of heroes. I also heard that your Faction commit a large role in defeating Kokabiel as well. How large… we do not know yet." Said Michael

"I see…" Said Issei

"In return… I wish for you to have this." Said Michael as light shine as a sword appeared

"This is…" Said Issei

"This is the sword that belongs to Saint George, a holy sword that kills dragons. Ascalon." Said Michael

"And you are giving me this?" Asked Issei

"This is proof of our trust. I'm sure with a Pendragon member in your Faction that you could learn how to use it in no time." Said Michael

'So he knows…' Said Issei as he grabs the sword and said: "When and where the summits will start?"

"At tomorrow after your school day Issei Hyoudou. All of us will be waiting for you." Said Michael as he disappears

Issei then looks at the sword as he then combining it with Booster Gear. After that, he then turns to Akeno as he said: "Akeno-san. Can we have a talk?"

"What is it Issei-kun?" Asked Akeno

"What is your relationship with the Fallen?" Asked Issei

"…Why did you ask that?" Asked Akeno

"I thought I was just sensing things. But whenever fight or hearing about Fallen Angel, you seem to have quite a hate look on your eye. Rias hate Fallen but her eye is not the same as yours. If I had to guess, your eye was the same as Rias when she looking at… Riser." Said Issei

"… Seems like I can't get past you huh Issei-kun." Said Akeno as she took a part of her Miko outfit. Two wings popped out from her back. One is devil wing while the other is… Fallen Angel wing?

"So you are…" Said Issei

"That's right Issei-kun. I'm the daughter of a Fallen Angel. My father is Barakiel, one of the general of the Fallen while my mother is a human from the Himejima clan. Back then, my mother had saved an injure Fallen that is Barakiel. And I was the result of their love. Then one day, my mother clan found out about their relationship and my existent. Due to their hate to the Fallen Angels, they did one thing… they kill my mother." Said Akeno

"THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT! Just because of that and they hunt down you and your mother?!" Said Issei as he wants nothing more than guts those bastards.

"… After that, I was saved thanks to Rias and reborn as a devil in order to get rid of this wing. But the result turns out to be like this." Said Akeno

"So Issei-kun. What are you going to do? I won't blame you if you hate me. I even hate myself." Said Akeno

"Don't say that Akeno-san." Said Issei

"Eh?" Asked Akeno surprise

"Akeno-san. In this world, there are no such things as absolute justice nor absolute evil. Your blood doesn't determine who you are. But what you do… that define you." Said Issei

"Issei-kun…" Said Akeno as her tear leak out

"Live your life and treasure yourself more Akeno-san. I'm sure that's what your mother wants you to do after all." Said Issei smiling as he crouches down and wipes her tear away

"… You truly are a sinful man Issei-kun. I can see why Rias and the others like you now." Said Akeno

"Eh?" Asked Issei as Akeno tackles him down

"Issei-kun." Said Akeno

"Yes?" Asked Issei

"I'm fine with just being a mistress." Said Akeno

"Heh?" Said Issei confuse

"Ufufu… Cheating on my King and the legendary heroes. I feel excited just by thinking about it." Said Akeno

"Eh? Cheating? About what?" Asked Issei

"Yes… I would like to know as well Akeno." Said Rias

"Master… you are going to get yourself being tempted that easy!" Said Alice upset

"It seems I will need to discipline you." Said Scathach flexing her hand

"Master… no matter how much of a pervert you are, you shouldn't do this kind of criminal activity." Said Jeanne

"… Pervert!" Said Mordred harshly while glaring at him

"W-Wait… I-I haven't done anything yet!" Said Issei as Scathach grabbing his head as she dragging him away.

"Excuse us…" Said Alice as the Servants walking away with their screaming Master.

At that night, the wailing of terror rang out in silence.

At the day after, Issei and his Servants going to the summit as the presence of Jeanne surprising the Angel side.

"I-I'm surprised. Irina had told us before, but to think I'm now seeing the Holy Maiden Jeanne D Arc right in front of me." Said Michael as he looking at Irina

"How did you do that anyway Sekiryuutei? From what I know, she's quite a devout person to God even when her death is near." Said Azazel

"You could say it was… my charm." Said Issei only to be jab by the said person "ow."

"Stop fooling around Master. We are in an important meeting here." Said Jeanne

"Yes… then allow me to start first. To my right are my sister and her household along with Serafall's sister and her household. They are the main witness of the battle between Kokabiel army and the Sekiryuutei Faction that is at my right." Said Sirzechs

"Thank you for your hard work. Please allow me to express my gratitude once more." Said Michael

"Sorry about that. It looks like my underlings causing quite an amount of trouble." Said Azazel

"That's… saying it lightly." Said Issei

"You don't have to rub salt in it Sekiryuutei-kun." Said Azazel

"Since all of the participants are here. Let us begin this meeting." Said Sirzechs

And Rias and Sona report the detail of the incident and also… Sekiryuutei Faction vs Kokabiel and his army.

"Thank you, you two. You can stand back now." Said Sirzechs

"So… your Faction consist of you the Sekiryuutei, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Isaac Newton, Scathach, Jeanne D Arc and Mordred Pendragon. Is there anyone else that I forgot to mention nor you still have left?" Asked Azazel

"None… for now that is." Said Issei smirking

"All in all, that is an impressive member you got in your Faction Issei Hyoudou-kun." Said Michael

"Yes. But I would like to hear about your opinion on Rias report… Azazel." Said Sirzechs

"It's nothing. Kokabiel acting on his own. He always said that he rather die on the battlefield than his own bed. And most likely so does his army." Said Azazel

"So you let him off even you know his personality?" Asked Michael

"I want to find out what his planning first. But to think he would go for killing both Sekiryuutei and Asia Argento." Said Azazel

"Yeah… and it was thanks to me that I cleaned up for you." Said Issei

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Asked Azazel pouting

Issei just looks at Azazel and said nothing. But the truth is:

'Master. Look like we have some unwelcome community.' Said Scathach

'I see… then it's your turn… Assassin.' Said Issei

'Yes… Master'

Just who is this Assasin? If you all want to know:

(Flashback)

At that night, Issei is on seiza with the word hang on his neck: 'I'm a Shameless Virgin'

"So… you said that to Akeno-san and then she suddenly jump on you?" Asked Jeanne

"Yes…" Said Issei with anime tear

"You need to careful with your word more Master. Words like that are like a knife to a maiden heart." Said Alice

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"Oh for the love of… do I have to smack a freaking sign on your face or something?!" Said Scathach holding her face

"He's a hopeless idiot alright." Said Mordred tiredly

"Wait what do you mean by that Mordred?" Asked Issei

"Um… should we untie him? It's not Issei-san fault after all." Said Asia

"Asia…" Cried out Issei

"No. I think we need to teach our Master to hold his lust back." Said Alice

"Look… I didn't do anything at all." Cried out Issei

"That's not what we meant Master…" Said Jeanne

"Then what do you mean?" Asked Issei

"Haiz… he's hopeless." Said Scathach

"Virgin." Said Alice coldly

"Again… what does that have anything to do with my situation?" Asked Issei

"… Let just let him go. This isn't getting nowhere at all." Said Jeanne

The girls nodded as they then untie Issei as he said: "Haiz… anyway, tomorrow will be the day that the Summit will be open. So we need to take precautions." Said Issei

"Why is that Issei-san?" Asked Asia

"The big shot of the Three Factions gathering in one place. Isn't that a perfect opportunity for a terrorist?" Said Issei

"I see… many other Faction will try to take this chance to take out the Biblical." Said Jeanne

"So what should we do Master?" Asked Alice

"We need someone. Someone who could move unnoticed to… take care of any trouble." Said Issei holding out the Assasin card

"I see… Assassin would be perfect for this task." Said Scathach

"But I don't know who will I got. I will be bad luck If I got someone like Sasaki Koujirou though." Said Issei

"Why is that?" Asked Alice

"Even though he's an Assassin, but he doesn't have the move of one at all." Said Issei

"Ah, that's true." Said Jeanne as his servants nodded

"**Let's try to summon and pray for our luck then Partner.**" Said Ddraig

Issei nodded as he holds the card up as he channels his Mana to it. The card shines up and then they felt the power. While Mordred mumbled out: "This power…"

Appeared out was a girl who wearing quite a revealing dark blue outfit and a dark blue as she said: "Greeting Master. I came from the world of Saber. Code name MHX, it's a pleasure to meet you.

"FATHER!" Shout out Mordred as she draws out Clarent immediately

"W-Wait… just who is this Father are you talking about?" Asked MHX as she raising two of her swords up blocking the strike

"Wait… is that Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan?" Asked Issei

"This is the first time I have seen her Master." Said Jeanne

"Oi a little help here Master." Said MHX as she pushing Mordred away

"Oi Mordred! Don't fight here! Are you trying to destroy Kuoh or something?" Asked Issei

"No! I'll defeat Father right here… right now!" Said Mordred as she starts to push harder

"I told you… I'm not this Father of yours! And besides, I'm a girl while Father is a male." Said MHX

"Don't lie to me! If you are not him, then how did you got Excalibur?!" Said Mordred

"Eh? But this is my SecretCalibur." Said MHX

"SecretCalibur? Was there a Noble Phantasm like that?" Asked Issei looks at Jeanne

"This is the first time I heard Master." Said Jeanne

"Fine then! Since you won't be honest, then I'll force you to!" Said Mordred as she holds Clarent up as it radiating with power

"Oi, this is bad. If she swings that down…" Said Scathach

"Mordred Stop!" Said Issei

"Rebellious Against My Beautiful Father: Clarent Blood Arthur." Said Mordred as she swung Clarent down

A light flash at the house as it was then died down. Scathach, Jeanne tackle Mordred down to hold her as Alice holding her hand out to swallow the attack by using the mini Black Hole.

"Are you mental Mordred?! Do you intend to destroy the whole Kuoh?!" Said Alice upset

"Let me go! I'll defeat him!" Said Mordred as she struggles

"Calm down! While it's true that she looks like your father, but she is not Astoria at all!" Said Jeanne

"That's right. Look closely Mordred. Your Father is an elegant warrior. Does your father the type wearing that kind of clothes?" Asked Scathach

"Hey what do you mean by that? I have you know that these are Fashion." Said MHX

"Yes, it is. But somehow, I can't imagine you wearing it since you look quite alike to… Saber." Said Issei as he turns his face away flushed

"… Pervert." Said Alice

"Hey, I can't help it! This is a male natural response." Said Issei

"Ara… does Master like his appearance of mine?" Asked MHX

"Ahem… Anyway, don't you have any other name besides the code name?" Asked Issei

"Negative Master. This codename is my true name." Said MHX

"I see… but maybe I should call you Artoria since you are…" Issei words were cut short as he felt Mordred glaring a hole through his head

"A-at second though… maybe not. So I'll be looking forward to working beside you Assasin." Said Issei

"Of course… Master." Said MHX

(End Flash Back)

After that, Mordred keeps on bothering Assasin as she keeps on attacking MHX and sometimes she even trying to pull pranks on her too.

Issei and the other in his house already suffer some of her pranks Mordred had to on Seiza for hours. But that doesn't change as she still harassing MHX many times as she sees fit. Honestly, is she a freaking child?

Back to matter at hand, as Azazel proposing the alliance, the direction where the ORC building then explode. Koneko is now carrying Gasper who is inside the cardboard box as the magician chasing after her. Koneko then forced to stop as the magician already blocked the road.

"This is the end little cat. Hand over that vampire and your end will be painless." Said a magician

"You mean your end?" A voice rang out as the magician's head was severed.

"What the? Who are you?" Asked the magician

"Code name MHX. I'm Master Issei servant." Said MHX as she had SecretCalibur on both her hand

"Sekiryuutei servant? But I haven't heard about you at all!" Said the magician

"I see… so there's a spy." Said MHX as SecretCalibur light up with Mana as MHX move fast killing all of the magicians.

After that, she looks at Koneko as she said: "Let's go to where the summit is. This place is not safe at all."

(Back at the Summit meeting)

"… And there you have it. Now we need both of your opinions on this matter." Said Azazel after explaining about God death as he looks at Vali and Issei

"As long I can fight strong guy then I have no problem." Said Vali

"Okay then… how about you Sekiryuutei-kun? Are you and your Factions agree with this?" Asked Azazel

"I'm not much of a hero… but as long as no innocents have to suffer then I'm on boat." Said Issei as the girls nodded. Except for Jeanne as she stepped forward

"Arch Angel Michael. I wish to ask you about something." Said Jeanne

"Of course. What is it?" Asked Michael

"It's about Asia. I have watched over her for a while and I know that she's a devout person who believes in our Lord. In fact, the only reason she was exiled is that she's healing a devil. Why is someone who following our Lord teaching had to suffer like that?" Asked Jeanne

"… I'm sure that you know. Due to God death as only his system remain. And even with all my power, I just barely keep it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause it malfunction." Said Michael

"I'm not asking about that. I'm asking why Asia was scorned and left alone? If my Master didn't save her, she would have died or maybe suffer worse." Said Jeanne

"Yes… I believe that was my fault. I thought the Church would have to take care of her and provided her a way to live. I never thought she was scorned and left alone like that." Said Michael

"Huh… As I expected from the Vatican, you people only care about looking after your own hide. You remove all kind of things that affect your reign of power… by any means necessary." Said Alice gripping her forearm

"Yes… I do believe that you are Isaac Newton right? What the Church did to you and your friends before was unacceptable. Forgive me that I can only give you an apology word." Said Michael bowing down

"Michael-sama…" Said Irina

Issei just grabs Alice shoulder as he squeezes comfortably. Alice looks at Issei as she smiled. She then said: "As long as you make sure these kinds of incidents will never happen again. That's all I want for your redemption."

"Thank you for your understanding." Said Michael

An explosion then rang out startling them. They check to see the source is at ORC room.

"Tch… so it really was the Khaos Brigade after all." Said Azazel

"Khaos Brigade?" Asked Issei

"They are the Faction that was created by the world Second Strongest: Ophis the infinity Dragon God." Said Azazel

"I see…" Said Issei

"Most likely a rat in our Faction report the news to those terrorists." Said Azazel

"Oh no! Gaspel-kun." Said Rias worried

"Don't worry Gremory princess. Your servant is safe and sound." Said MHX as she bringing both Gaspel and Koneko

"Koneko-chan. Gaspel-kun." Said Rias hugging both of them

"I'm scared President." Said Gaspel crying

"There there… you poor child." Said Rias comforting him

"But still… who are you?" Asked Sirzechs

"I'm Master Issei Servant of course." Said MHX

All eyes turn to Issei as he said: "I figure someone might try to sabotage the meeting so I had a backup plan."

"I see…" Said Michael surprise

"Speaking of which… they are here." Said Issei

True to his word, the magician from the outside start to attack the Summits room but they were stopped by the army of the three leaders.

It was then a magic circle appear inside the room and appeared out is

"Greeting Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan." Said a woman

"Um, who are you?" Asked Issei

"As expected of a lowly human. You know nothing about us at all. I am Katerea Leviathan, a descendant of the true Maou Leviathan." Said Katerea

"Huh? Care to explain?" Asked Issei looks at Serafall

"… after the great war, the Underworld had been torn to two sides. One is the current Maou who wish for a ceasefire to the war. The other is the side of the descendants of the original Maou who wish to continue fighting despite the fact the Devil race is dying out." Said Sirzechs

"So… a bunch of good-for-nothing battle maniac?" Asked Alice raising her eyebrow

"Watch who you are talking to! Not only all of your desires is to make peace with our enemy and even relied on those disgusting human, but you even take away our throne. Especially you Serafall, how dare you take away my right as a ruler?!" Said Katerea angry

"Okay… I guess I need to rephrase. You are not a battle maniac. You are nothing more than a bunch of babies. While Sirzechs and Serafall helping to make sure their race won't die, all you did was complaining. You don't fit to be a ruler much less a proud noble." Said Alice disgust

"Bwahahahaha! Nice words there Newton!" Laughed out Azazel

"YOU DARE TO LOOK DOWN UPON ME?! A DESCENDANT OF THE TRUE LEVIATHAN!" Shout out Katerea as she then using her staff to blast a large explosion.

The explosion would have hurt them if not for Alice holding her hand out and suck them all away.

"Tch… Sekiryuutei Faction huh?" Said Katerea upset

"Oi Leviathan wannabe… instead of babbling about how unfair your life is, how about take me on instead?" Asked Scathach as she twirling her Gae Bolg. Not only her though, Mordred already have her Clarent out as Jeanne also get ready.

"Scathach, Mordred Pendragon, Jeanne D Arc… I knew you are going to be here. Which is why I have prepared this!" Said Katerea as a black snake appearing on her left arm

"Ophis Snake? I see… so you sided with Khaos Brigade after all." Said Azazel

"What is that snake?" Asked Issei

"You could think that's a piece of Ophis. The Dragon God gave them to it owns Factions so they could be stronger." Said Azazel

"DIE!" Shout out Katerea as she charges up a large magic attack

"Wow… it seems she's getting stronger. What are you going to do now?" Asked Azazel

"Beat the crap out of her of course." Said Mordred as she stepped up and holding her sword up.

"Blessing of the Twin Dragon: Twin Guardians of the Dragon Throne." Said Mordred as her armor start to go on a change. Her armor getting spikier and thicker. Two dragons then flying out as the white one going to Katerea as her power start diminished.

"Wait… What is this?" Asked Katerea as she felt her power leaving her. While with Mordred as the Red Dragon going to Clarent as the sword emitting out Red Aura

"This looks just like… The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon." Said Sirzechs

"It seems like she calling their power…" Said Michael

Mordred raises her sword up as she said: "Rebellious Against My Beautiful Father…"

"Uh oh. You might want to tell your side to retreat fast." Said Issei

The three leaders didn't hesitate as they call off their soldiers.

"Clarent Blood Arthur!" Shout out Mordred as she swings her sword down as a wave of magic power charging at Katerea.

Katerea tried to block the attack but the power was too strong as her power also being taken away so she and the army behind her were blown apart as she didn't have the time to register a scream.

After the attack dispel, Issei then said: "Isn't that a bit much?"

"That devil think she's strong. So I just give her a taste of power is like." Said Mordred resting Clarent on her shoulder

It was then Azazel then suddenly send flying. He then stands up and said: "Haiz… to think I'm getting old to the point that even my closest subordinate betray me. Huh… Vali?"

"Sorry about that Azazel. But this side gave me an interesting offer." Said Vali

"Alright… then let me ask you this Vali." Said Azazel flying up

"Hmm?"

"My right-hand man, Shemhazai had collected the info about all the rebel of the Three Factions that join the Khaos Brigade. Was it true that even the descendants of the Maou as well?" Asked Azazel

"… That's right." Said Vali

"Heh… I should have known after seeing Katerea, you would be as well." Said Azazel

"What does Azazel mean?" Asked Michael

"This guy… is also a descendant of Maous as well. But not just any Maous, he's the descendant of Lucifer himself." Said Azazel as Vali showing his wing.

"Lucifer?!" Said the devil side shocked

"Yep. And this guy is also possessing the Dividing Gear. Which mean that he could easily the strongest White Dragon Emperor… Well if Sekiryuutei-kun didn't appear that is…" Said Azazel looking at Issei as he stepping up

"Issei Hyoudou. You don't know how excited I am when I heard about you. While I have both the power of Maou and Dragon, you… who merely a human managed to have such powerful heroes as your servants and your Balance Breaker allow you to use their power as well. So how about let's test it out. To see that if the power of Devil and Dragon stronger, or the power of Heroes and Dragon stronger instead?" Said Vali

"And what if I refuse?" Asked Issei

"Huh… Refuse, and I will go after your family instead." Said Vali

"Fine then. You want a fight Vali, then it's a fight you get." Said Issei as he then jumps up high as Booster Gear shine up

WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.

"**So Partner, have any idea to beat him yet?**" Asked Ddraig

"Simple, beating the crap out of him." Said Issei as he pulls out Clarent that he got from Mordred

"**Simple… I like it! Then let's do it!**" Said Ddraig as he then boosting Issei up

The two Dragons clashed as they are moving at fast speed. But it seems like Vali speed and power is dropping thus Issei starts to get the advantage.

"That's weird. Why is my speed dropping?" asked Vali

"**Hyoudou is channeling Mordred Pendragon. Do you remember what did she just do?**" Asked Albion

"I see… Blessing of the Pendragon huh? To think rival could even pull that off?! Then I have to up my game as well." Said Vali as he then starts chanting

"**Partner. He starts to go for Juggernaut Drive. You have to stop him.**" Said Ddraig

"Juggernaut Drive?" Asked Issei

"**You need to stop him now. If I have to explain it shortly, you could think of that's a technique allow him to draw out Albion original power in exchange for sanity.**" Said Ddraig

"Wait… he's that desperate to win?!" Said Issei

"Then I have to stop him then!" Said Issei as he then Transfer all the Boost to Clarent.

"**Are you sure you can use that Partner?**" Asked Ddraig

"What choice do I have? Rebel Against My Beautiful Father." Said Issei as the blade starts to pulse out power

"Clarent Blood…" CRANG. A glass broken sound was heard as a man holding a staff drop down

"Bikou? What are you doing here?" Asked Vali

"I'm here to bring you back. We have to fight at the Aesir up north." Said Bikou

"I see…" Said Vali

"Who are you?" Asked Issei

"He's Bikou. The descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. You probably know him as Son Goku." Said Azazel

"Hah…" Said Issei

"Hahaha… Unlike my old man, I do whatever I want." Said Bikou laughing

"I see… then are you here to take him back?" Asked Issei

"Well yeah… what? Are you trying to stop us?" Asked Bikou

"No." Said Issei as he dispels Balance Breaker

"Eh? That was easy." Said Bikou surprise

"I'm not a battle maniac like him. I prefer to settle thing peacefully. To be honest, this is a waste of time. I would rather stay at home and play Eroge." Said Issei

"Master…" Said Jeanne shaking her head

"Haha, I see… then let's fight again next time… rival." Said Vali as he and Bikou teleported

After seeing Vali, Issei then turns to Michael as he is now looking at MHX or more precisely… her SecretCalibur.

"Michael-sama?" Asked Irina

"… There's no doubt. Both of them… are real." Said Michael shocked

"B-But how? I thought it was destroyed." Said Irina shocked

"Young lady… could you tell me your name?" Asked Michael

"Like I said before… my codename is MHX." Said MHX

"But it's just a codename." Said Michael confuse

"Yeah… we know." Said Mordred still glaring at MHX

"Oi Mordred… won't you let it go? I keep telling you, she's not your Father." Said Issei sweatdrops

"Then how are you explain that she had Excalibur… and both of them at that?" Asked Mordred pointing at MHX

"I keep telling you… these are SecretCalibur." Said MHX

"Whatever…" Said Mordred still glaring at her

Issei could only grab his face as he mumbled: "Am I going to go through this from now on?"

"Welcome to my world Master." Jeanne sighed out

"So… I guess the alliance is formed right?" Asked Azazel looking at the others leader

"Yes… with the Sekiryuutei Faction as a bridge." Said Michael

"Wait what?! I didn't sign up for this!" Retort Issei

"I have no problem." Said Sirzechs

"Me too." Said Serafall smiling

"As well as I am. With Isaac Newton in his Faction is more than enough reason for me anyway." Said Azazel

"Wait… don't I have a say in this?" Asked Issei

"Give it up Master." Said Scathach

"At least you managed to stand on top of something." Said Alice

"Haiz… fine. But on one condition." Said Issei

"What is it?" Asked Michael

"I want you to erase Asia and Xenovia record from being exiled and get rid of that 'witch' nonsense. And make sure they can pray as well." Said Issei

"Issei-san…" Said Asia surprise

"Issei…" Said Xenovia

"Asia, Xenovia, and Jeanne-dono. Knowing that God is dead, do you still wish to pray for him?" Asked Michael

"Yes… like Jeanne-san said, even if God is gone, he will always live in our heart. That's why I want to keep on praying." Said Asia

"As would I Michael-sama." Said Xenovia

"While my loyalty is to my Master, I would still consider Him as my Lord." Said Jeanne

"I want that too Michael-sama." Said Irina

"Irina…" Said Xenovia

"I had blindly believed you and Asia are traitors. That's why… this is at least I can do for you." Said Irina

"Well… in that case, I don't see no problem at all. Even though both of you are in Sekiryuutei Faction, I don't see no harm in it." Said Michael

"Well… glad that's over. Then how about we going back to celebrate?" Asked Issei smiling

"Umm… A celebration meal is the best in this event." Said Mordred

"Then… I will help out." Said Asia

"As will I." Said Jeanne

"I didn't know you can cook." Said Issei looks at Jeanne

"Master… who do you think I am?" Asked Jeanne deadpanned

"Ahahaha…" Said Issei looks away

"Well then… I guess I will be staying here for a while then." Said Azazel as he walks away

"Huh?" Asked Issei as he wonders what did Azazel mean by that.

(At the morning after)

"Yo… starting today I will be ORC official advisors." Issei heard Azazel voice as the sight of him sitting on Rias seat hit him and his Faction right on their eyes

"Huh?" Asked Issei

"Well… if you want to know the how part, then ask Serafall little sister." Said Azazel

"… Well?" Asked Alice

"Ahem… forgive me for not telling you sooner Alice-sama. If I didn't agree then my sister will threaten... I mean begged to be here." Said Sona turns her head away

"You sold out Gremory princess huh? As expected of Devils." Said Scathach sitting down on the sofa laughing

"Then I will wish you good luck. And I'll visit you later Alice-sama." Said Sona as she and Tsubaki bolted

"They ran away…" Said Mordred chuckled

"But I'm not here just to play around. I'm here to train you kid to use your Sacred Gear effectively… well besides Sekiryutei-kun having heroes as his trainer, that is." Said Azazel

"I see… Since the danger of this Khaos Brigade is still out there…" Said Alice thinking

"Well then… I expected you kid to call me 'Azazel-sensei' from now on." Said Azazel as he laughing

"No" "I refuse" "Yeah… no!" "No way in hell!" "No!" Said MHX, Jeanne, Scathach, Mordred, Alice

"There you have it…" Said Issei laughing

"That's cold there." Said Azazel laugh lightly

**Guess this is done for DxD New Arc. Quite a long chapter. Servants List:**

**Saber: Musashi**

**Lancer: Scathach**

**Archer: Atalanta**

**Rider:**

**Caster: Alice (Newton) (For all of you still don't know what's she look like, try Google 'Newton and Apple Tree' VNDB)**

**Assassin: Mysterious Heroine X**

**Berserker: (I need a female who had strong Anti-Army or above Noble Phantasm, either Rider nor Berserker is fine but I prefer Berserker more. Need for a certain plot.)**

**Ruler: Jeanne D Arc**

**Avenger: Mordred Pendragon**

**Please PM or Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Underworld

"Hou? So you are going back to the Underworld at Summer Holiday huh?" Asked Issei

"Yes Issei-kun. I was wondering though, what is your plan?" Asked Rias

"Nothing much. Probably just spending time at Ero… I mean, training I guess, hahaha…" Issei immediately change after seeing his Faction members look

"Oh, then that's good. Would you go with me to Underworld as well? Your members too if you like." Said Azazel

"I was wondering when are you going to voice out." Said Scathach

"As expected of God Slayer." Said Azazel chuckled

"So why do you want me to go?" Asked Issei

"There's someone want to meet you there… or more precisely, Ddraig." Said Azazel pointing at Issei hand

"Ddraig?" Asked Issei

"**I could think of one person. But couldn't hurt to try.**" Said Ddraig

"Wait… then what about Jeanne? I'm pretty sure if she going there, won't we cause quite a commotion?" Asked Issei

"Don't worry. Sirzechs already took care of it. You only need to be at the train station." Said Azazel

"… Since when a train can go to the Underworld?" Asked Alice

"You will have to find out." Said Azazel

(Tomorrow)

"I can't believe it. We actually riding a train to go to the Underworld." Said Alice speechless

"Surprise? I'm sure if you are interested, Ajuka can lend you the blueprint if you asked." Said Azazel smiling

"… No. I think I'll pass." Said Alice

"To think the Devil world had advanced to this level…" Said Jeanne looking around

"At least this is better at my time." Said Scathach chugging down a beer can

"Ahahaha…" Said MHX as she looking away from Mordred glaring

"You two… please don't fight this time." Said Issei tired as ever since the day of summoning MHX, he and the others had to stop three fights attempted in two days. Alice was quite annoyed that her reading time was interrupted because of that too.

His eyes then land at Koneko as he feels like she does not look happy at all ever since they rode this train. Wonder why though?

Unknown to him, his Archer call shine up a little.

They arrive back to Rias home and as expected, a line up of maids standing there welcoming her back. After that, Grayfia welcomes them and a little kid running at Rias as he said: "Welcome back Auntie Rias!"

"I'm back Millicas!" Said Rias hugging her

"Auntie?" Asked Alice

"Allow me to introduce you all. This is my brother Sirzechs son, which make him my nephew." Said Rias

"Really? Never thought you are an adult type princess." Said Scathach smirking

"Ahem… well anyway, you all don't have to be nervous at all. Even though he's my brother son, he's still my family and also the next in line heir after me." Said Rias coughing to hide the blush

"Good to know princess." Said Mordred

"Rias-sama. The diner has been ready." Said Grayfia

"Ah yes. Issei-kun, how about getting something to eat first and then visit the Welsh Dragon acquaintance after that?" Asked Rias

"I guess…" Said Issei shrugging

(Dining Room)

The people in the room now enjoying the meal, it was then Lord Gremory said: "Sekiryuutei-san…"

"No need for that. Just call me Issei. Formality never my thing anyway." Said Issei

"Ah yes. Then Hyoudou-san, how is your parent?" Asked Lord Gremory

"They are fine. They were just resuming their tour at summer holiday." Said Issei

"Ah… that's good. Though I would love to have a drink with your father again." Said Lord Gremory smiling

"I'll let him know…" Said Issei

"Ahaha… I thank you for that." Said Lord Gremory laughing

It was then Rias mother, Velelana said: "Then Issei-kun, do you mind if I asking you a question?"

"Yes. What is it?" Asked Issei

"How long have you and my daughter had been dating?" Asked Velelana

Issei choked at his food as he drinking the water. He then said: "Wait… dating?!"

"Hou? Master… care to explain?" Asked Alice looking at Issei with a cold look

"I don't know. I have no idea why this conversation was created in the first place!" Said Issei waving his hand

"Really?" Asked Scathach still looking suspicious. But so does everyone else in his Faction.

"Oh dear… I think I'm starting to see the picture now." Said Velelana as she putting her hand on her cheek. She then turns to Rias and said: "Rias. I think you need to be more aggressive in this battle."

"Mom! We aren't like that!" Said Rias looking down blushing

Took a while to explain to his members, but he finally managed to escape the impossible situation. As Rias and her peerage meeting the other young heir or heiress, Issei, and his members are led by Azazel to meet Ddraig acquaintance.

(Rias)

"Long time no see Rias." Said Sairaorg shaking her hand

"Good to see you again Sairaorg." Said Rias

"So… where is the Sekiryuutei Faction? I heard that they are with you." Said Sairaorg looking around

"Issei-kun? He and his members are meeting with the Welsh Dragon acquaintance." Said Rias

"Ah, I see… that's too bad. I would love to have a spar with them. Especially Scathach and Mordred." Said Sairaorg scratching his head

"I see…" Said Rias as she could only smile as she then said: "But what are you doing outside?"

"Oh that… I don't want to be involved with the mess." Said Sairaorg

"Mess?" Asked Rias as the door the being blown away

"Haiz… there they go again. Zephyrdor and Seekvaira." Said Sairaorg

"Zephyrdor? That troublemaker again…" Said Rias

They then enter to find the said two arguings. So in the end, Sairaorg had to interfere by sending Zephyrdor flying.

(Issei)

"**So it really was you… Tannin.**" Said Ddraig

"It has been a long time and I already heard your vessel making quite a storm there." Said Tannin

"**Kukuku…** **I assure you Tannin, this… will be just the start.**" Said Ddraig laughing

"I see… then what is his level now?" Asked Tannin looks at Issei

"**My Partner can use Balance Breaker no problem now. The only thing he had to do is Juggernaut Drive.**" Said Ddraig

"Wait… what?! I thought you said that will make the user go insane?" Asked Issei looks at his right hand

"**While that's true, but you are no ordinary human Partner. You may achieve something similar but different from Juggernaut Drive if you can use it.**" Said Ddraig

"Then I suggest you hurry up. Even though it was imperfect, but Vali can use Juggernaut Drive. At the battle before, he was about to use it then was interrupted. But since I don't know how unique you're ability is, so I don't know how would the battle turn out." Said Azazel

"Huh? So the current Vanishing Dragon can use Juggernaut Drive? Then you better find out a way to counter that. In every battle, the one who had achieved 'Juggernaut Drive' first always win." Said Tannin

"Wait… seriously?" Asked Issei surprise

"Huh… then we better start training then Master." Said Scathach as she appeared with Gae Bolg on her hand

"… I don't get a chance to say 'no', do I?" Asked Issei

"You think?" Asked Mordred with Clarent

"Very well then… come at me!" Said Issei as he using 'Balance Breaker'.

After many hours, Issei dropped down exhausted as 'Balance Breaker' deactivate.

"You have done well to survive long." Said Tannin sitting down resting

"Why are you entering this training in the first place?" Asked Issei pointing at Tannin

"I felt bored watching you train so I decide to join in." Said Tannin

"Join in he said…" Said Issei chuckling dryly

"At least you gain some experience Master." Said Scathach

"You can be stronger so why are you complaining, Master?" Asked Mordred

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Asked Issei deadpanned

"Well then, how about we head back? You don't mind that we use this place to train right?" Asked Alice looks at Tannin

"Of course. I have no problem at all. At least I could join in." Said Tannin

"Then we will intrude you from now on." Said Jeanne

"Oi…" Said Issei

When they return, Issei saw Rias is now walking around impatiently. Issei then said: "Oi Rias what's wrong?"

"Issei-kun? Ah, forgive me for worrying you. It's Koneko." Said Rias

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Issei

"She had been overworked herself. Even when Azazel give her the training schedule, she keeps on pushing herself too hard." Said Rias

"I see… Asia, can you heal her?" Asked Issei

"Yes, Issei-san." Said Asia

"Thank you for that. I'll show you her room." Said Rias

After the two gone, Issei turns to his members and said: "So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll train her Master." Said Mordred grabbing Xenovia

"Eh?" Asked Xenovia surprise

"Okay… then I'll see you later then." Said Issei

"Wait… Issei. Don't leave me with her…" Cried out Xenovia as she was dragged away by Mordred

"Was that a good idea Master?" Asked Jeanne

"Well… if she busy training Xenovia instead of glaring at MHX all the time, that would be great. But yeah… how about you go with them, Jeanne? Teach her something… and make sure Xenovia came back in one piece." Said Issei lightly laugh

"Haiz… Of course Master." Said Jeanne as she chases after the two

"Then what about you Master?" Asked Alice

"Well… I don't know much. Maybe I should ask Rias what is the deal with her?" Said Issei

As Asia healing Koneko, Rias and Issei sitting down and talk.

"As expected of you to catch that Issei-kun." Said Rias

"Okay spill. What's happened to that little cat?" Asked Scathach

"Cat?" Asked Issei

"She's a Nekomata, right? I could sense her." Said Scathach

"Yes. And she belongs to the strongest Nekomata race, the Nekoshou. They have strong ability to use Senjutsu and dark art." Said Rias

"Hou? And how did you managed to acquire her?" Asked Alice

"Yeah… from what I know, there's no way other Devil won't pass over such a powerful Youkai." Said MHX putting her hand on her short pocket

"Yes. Before she's with me, she still with her older sister. The two Nekoshou after losing their parent and only have each other left, later on, was taken in by the Devil. But after reincarnating to a Devil, the older one hidden power suddenly grow stronger one day. And then unable to control it, she slaughtered her Master and his servants and disappeared. After that, she was deemed as SS rank Stray Devil as she killed all of her pursuits." Said Rias

"… Wow." Said Scathach

"I never thought that girl could have such a dark past." Said Alice looked grim

"Poor Koneko." Said MHX

"… What happened next?" Asked Issei fearing for his theory

"… The devils fearing her sister also going berserk as well so they tried to dispose of her..."

SLAM CRACK. The table broke with Issei Booster Gear emerge out. He doesn't know that his Archer card also shines up as well.

"E-Easy Issei-kun. My brother put a stop to that as he took her in. And then he passes her to me so I could teach her laughter and meaning of life." Said Rias holding her hand up quickly

"The nerve of those bastards. I swear I'll guts them if I see them again." Said Issei angry

"Strangely, I feel the same need too." Said MHX

"Princess… are you sure that her sister is like you said?" Asked Scathach

"What's wrong Scathach?" Asked Alice

"I'm sorry… I only heard this from my brother so I don't know if it's true or not." Said Rias

"Wait… are you suggesting…?" Said Issei slowly

"No need to worry Master. That was only a guess." Said Scathach rubbing his head

"I guess so…" Said Issei looking down

"… Well… how about all of you go to the ball tonight? I'm sure that thanks to Asia-chan, Koneko should be okay." Said Rias trying to bring the mood up

"Ball?" Asked Alice

"Yes. We'll also have a meeting with the representative of Asgard, Lord Odin." Said Rias

"Hou? The one eye old fox huh?" Asked Scathach grinning

"Please don't pick a fight with the big guy of Asgard." Said Issei

"You are no fun Master." Said Scathach pouting

(At the ball)

As Rias and Sona greeting each other, Issei and the girls with Jeanne dragging Mordred out of the… 'stress' relief session with Xenovia as they looking around. Many guests start to approach him and the girls as they dispelled thanks to Rias and Sona. And one of them come out said:

"I-It's been a long time… Sekiryuutei"

"Huh… aren't you… the fried chicken sister?" Asked Issei looks at her

"That's rude! I'm Ravel Phenex. Honestly… you can manage a Faction but you can't remember my name?" Sighed out Ravel

"To be fair, the only time we met is at the wedding which my Master crashed it." Said Alice

"It's you three the one who crashed it." Said Ravel pointing at Issei, Scathach and Alice. "Anyway, thanks to that, my brother seems to lose his confidence and always brooding around in his room."

"You are worried about him?" Asked Jeanne

"Hardly. It was because he was too arrogant thinking his natural ability will help him in every game." Said Ravel waving her hand

"… That was harsh." Said MHX sweatdrops

"Are you sure since you are part of his Peerage?" Asked Mordred

"No no… I'm part of my mother Peerage because of 'trade'." Said Ravel

"Trade?" Asked Issei

"Oh right… you don't know. Rating Game rule that King can trade their pieces as long as it was the same type." Said Ravel

"Hah…" Said Issei

"B-By the way Sekiryuutei…" "Just call me Issei. I don't like this honorific thing at all." Said Issei cut her off

"R-Really?!" Said Ravel

"Yeah… I don't see any problem." Said Issei confuse that why is she so happy

His members could only facepalm at that.

"Then I should call you Issei-sama then." Said Ravel

"I said I don't like an honorific, didn't I?" Asked Issei sweatdrops

"No! It's important since you are the leader of a Faction now!" Said Ravel

"Okay okay…" Said Issei rising his hand up

After that, Ravel was called by her father as she going to greet her father guest. Scathach then tapping Issei shoulder as she said: "Master… we have company."

"And it seems our Nekoshou know as well." Said Alice looking outside of the balcony as Koneko ran out following a cat with Rias following her

"Good. That means I can get out of this boring party." Said Mordred as she jumps down

"Could she just use the stair instead?" Asked Jeanne palming her face

"Stair is for normal people. And we are not…" Said Scathach jump out as well

"I don't think anyone here hardly one at all…" Said MHX as she follows

"Well? What are we waiting for Master?" Asked Alice as she goes as well

"Haiz… Jeanne. You, Asia and Xenovia stay here. I'll go check it out." Said Issei "Oh and Jeanne…" as he waves his hand at her as she got close

"Look out for Asia. I don't like that Astaroth Devil smiles at all." Said Issei

"Of course Master." Said Jeanne

(In the forest)

Rias is now standing in front of Koneko as the two are down due to Kuroka poison mist as she said: "You are not going to take Koneko. She is my family!"

"Oh, princess… I wasn't asking. I could just take her away by killing you!" Said Kuroka as she charges in grinning

Kuroka then suddenly kick aside as she skids back.

"Who are you?! Why are you getting in my way?" Asked Kuroka angry

"Sorry about that. But my Master order is to make you step away from Koneko." Said MHX as she brings out SecretCalibur

"Oh? Aren't you part of Sekiryuutei Faction?! Then that mean…" Said Bikou as he looks around

"It's been quite some time Monkey boy. How is that battle maniac?" Asked Issei stepping out with his members

"I knew you would be here! Hey, let's fight!" Said Bikou brings out his Bo Staff

"You didn't answer my question at all…" Said Issei deadpanned

"Forget it Master. This idiot is also a battle maniac too. Let me handle him." Said Scathach twirling her spear

"Oh yeah! I get to fight a God Slayer! Here I go!" Said Bikou charges at Scathach as they going at fast speed

"So you are the Sekiryuutei Faction huh? Well unfortunately for you, how about giving Koneko to me?" Asked Kuroka

"Hell no! You abandoned her and she was almost killed by the Devil! Why would I give her back to you?" Asked Issei standing in front of Rias and Koneko

"Ara… I admit you are impressive. But in the end, you are just a human. You don't have the right to interfere with the family business." Said Kuroka

"Then I'll make it my damn business!" Said Issei brings out Booster Gear

"Last chance. Get lost before I decide to stop playing nice." Said Alice as the tree surrounding starts to crack due to pressure

"Oh dear. That's scary. But why are you protecting her? You don't even part of Gremory Peerage?" Asked Kuroka

"So? That doesn't mean I'll leave her to you. Because of your action, Koneko was nearly sentenced to death. DEATH! BECAUSE OF YOU! So you think I'll give her to you? Hell, the fuck… NO!" Said Issei angry

"Issei-senpai…" Said Koneko

"I see… then you will have to die then!" Said Kuroka as her power rise up

"No. It is you who will die." Said a voice as Issei Archer card light up brightly

The light died down and appeared out was a Female archer with a bow. But the most surprising part is two cat ears and a tail matching her yellow hair.

"Even if thou art a pervert, but thou art a good person. My name is Atalanta. From here on, my bow is at your command." Said Atalanta holding her bow up aiming at Kuroka

"EH?! A-A-Atalanta?! Apollo and Artemis champion?!" Said Rias shocked

"Yossha! Another Boss level!" Said Bikou laughing happy

"Focus on your battle first monkey boy!" Said Scathach as she mule kick him strike to the ground

"Owowowow… As expected of God Slayer. But this is starting to be more fun!" Said Bikou holding his staff up

"Alright. You have your fun Scathach. I'm next." Said Mordred as she cracking her neck holding Clarent up

"Aw come on. Why can the both of you come at me?!" Said Bikou

"That would be too boring monkey!" Said Mordred speeds up and strikes Bikou as he being push back

"Right… then do you think you can take her on Atalanta?" Asked Issei

"Of course Master. No prey has ever escaped the Chaste Huntress, and none shall today." Said Atalanta glaring at Kuroka

"Don't be too overconfident." Said Kuroka using her Sage art to blasting magic bolt at Atalanta.

… Or they would be if not for Atalanta shot them all off.

"Slow…" Said Atalanta

"Grr! Die!" Said Kuroka concentrating all her Sage Art to a magic bolt and shoot

Atalanta just releases her arrow as her arrow easily destroy the bolt and heading to Kuroka. Kuroka head exploded at the contact. Or it would be…

"You did it!" Said Rias

"No. She's a sly one alright." Said Atalanta as appeared out were many Kuroka

"Haha… that was a good shot. But it won't do if you can't find me." Said Kuroka

"It's illusion. Nee-san can use it quite well." Said Koneko

"I see…" Said Issei uncaring

"Eh? Why are you so calm Issei-kun? How can Atalanta find the real one?" Asked Rias

"Simple… I don't have to." Said Atalanta as she holding her bow up "This is my offering to the two God. Phoebus Catastrophe!"

The arrow flying up to the sky as a medium size magic circle appear catching the attention of the one at the ball

"Wait… is she going to…" Said Rias as she realized

And then, it was like the sky was weeping as many arrows raining down on to the forest destroying everything on sight.

After the 'catastrophe' over, Mordred came out as she said: "Oi Atalanta. Could you be careful with that?!"

"Ah… Mordred. Still barbaric as always huh?" Asked Atalanta

"What did you say?" Asked Mordred glaring

"Ahem… girls, the fight." Said Issei

Kuroka limping out as she holding her bleeding side as she said: "T-That's impossible! Tauropolos should still be at Greek Pantheon."

"Take a guess…" Said Scathach grinning

Bikou going out of the trashed field as he said: "Oi Kuroka. Maybe we should leave."

"No. I'm bringing Shirone and that's final." Said Kuroka wincing

"Kuroka… we are outmatched and we still have the others waiting for their turn at us." Said Bikou motions to the others

"But…" Said Kuroka

"Alright. That's enough out of you." Said a voice as a tear appear in space

The male then walking out as Mordred saw the blade on his hip as she pointing her sword at him and said: "Oi… who are you and how did you have that?"

"As expected of Mordred Pendragon. To be able to recognize it immediately." Said the boy grinning

"Answer me! Where did you get Caliburn and that… 'disgrace'? I thought I destroy them all." Said Mordred angry

"As much as I would love to have a duel with the Mordred Pendragon and also the twin Excalibur user as well, I'm afraid I have to escort these two back." Said the boy looking at the said two

"Yeah… I guess we are done." Said Bikou

"Tch…" Kuroka clicking her tongue

"… Just control those two better." Said Alice

"I will inform Vali about this matter. So until we meet again… Sekiryuutei Faction." Said the boy as he disappeared with Kuroka and Bikou

"Tch… wasting my time." Said Mordred putting Clarent away

"I'm surprised you didn't chase after them." Said Scathach

"And get chewed out by Master later? No thanks." Said Mordred

"But still… this is a problem." Said Alice has her hand on her chin

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"How are we going to explain the Greek Champion in front of us now?" Asked Alice as all eyes turn to Atalanta

"I don't get it. Why?" asked Issei

"**Partner. The Greek is quite protective toward their hero and artifact. If they found out you have the Chaste Huntress with Tauropolos with her as your Servant, Artemis and Apollo will hunt you down at the end of the Earth.**" Said Ddraig

"… Crud." That is one word that Issei could only muster out.

**Done. Another chapter and Atalanta first appearance. And about Berserker and Rider Anti-Army NP request, there's no need anymore since I have a new plot. But keep on voting for the Servants list, please.**

**Saber: Musashi (She might appear at School Festival or the Field Trip I guess)**

**Lancer: Scathach**

**Archer: Atalanta**

**Rider:**

**Caster: Alice (Newton)**

**Assassin: Mysterious Heroine X**

**Berserker:**

**Ruler: Jeanne D Arc**

**Avenger: Mordred**

**Please PM or Review**


End file.
